Un Sayajin y La Trinidad
by Gohansayajin9
Summary: Una nueva aventura comienza diez años despues del torneo del poder y goten quiere tener una aventura como lo hizo su padre de joven, sera capas goten de lidiar con una escuela llena de magas o sera que la escuela sera capas de lidiar con goten, bueno leean y averiguenlo. Goten X Harem
1. Chapter 1

Repito dragon ball super ni Trinity seven me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Para los que ya me conocen saben que puedo hacer que este cruce sea muy bueno y para los nuevos que están por conocerme, les digo no soy el mejor autor de todos ni mucho menos, simplemente quiero hacer una historia para poder entretenerlos un rato, eso es lo único que busco.

En esta historia cambiare de protagonista, ya no usare a gohan ya que lo he utilizado hasta el cansancio y este será un nuevo comienzo para mí, por fortuna conozco a la perfección al personaje de goten y se cómo hare las cosas y con las féminas de Trinity seven al momento de hacer algún capítulo de mi historia lo hare viendo un episodio del anime para no tener cráteres argumentales y que sea lo más creíble posible.

Goten aquí va a contar con las transformaciones conocidas hasta el momento exceptuando al ultra instinto no quiero que aparezca alguien diciéndome que lo estoy haciendo demasiado poderoso.

Goten: ssj, ssj2, ssj3, ssj4, ssj rojo, ssj azul, ssj azul perfecto.

También lean con atención porque les mostrare como goten alcanzo dichas transformaciones, ahora si comencemos.

 **Prólogo de Batalla**

Desde el torneo del poder han pasado diez años, dando como universo ganador al universo siete, porque goku logro dominar el ultra instinto para derrotar al guerrero del universo 11 jiren.

El deseo que se pidió a las super esferas del dragon fue la restauración de los universos que participaron en el torneo para que los zenos – samas pudieran volver a disfrutar de torneos del mismo calibre o mucho mas grandes.

Con la presencia del gran sacerdote y los zenos, se llego a un acuerdo de paz entre universos, como de otorgarle el permiso a los guerreros de su respectivo universo ir a otro sin tener que saldar cuentas con el gran sacerdote y los zenos.

 **Planeta de Bills**

En el planeta del dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo se esta entrenando a la nueva generación de defensores de su universo, siendo en este caso a goten, trunks y pan, aunque estos últimos entrenaban para no perder condición física, cosa contraria de goten, ya que heredo el gusto de las batallas de su padre y eso lo hacia feliz, razón por la cual el era el único que se encuentra entrenando con Wiss.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una explosión hizo estremecer el planeta bills, debido a la gran intensidad del entrenamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Un goten de 18 años de edad se encontraba tirado en el suelo debido al cansancio –"ufff señor wiss, llevo mucho tiempo entrenando con usted y no he podido hacer que utilice si quiera el diez por ciento de su poder." – decía un goten exhausto –"es normal goten-san yo llevo más milenios peleando que usted, es por eso que es natural que no se equipare a mí, ya que tampoco goku-san puede hacerme usar el cincuenta por ciento de mi poder, usando su ultra instinto." – Decía wiss de manera calmada y con elegancia –"si no puedo creer que hayan pasado diez años, desde ese torneo verdad." – Decía goten con una sonrisa –"es cierto ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero usted no se queda atrás goten-san, usted ha demostrado tener un enorme poder oculto, usted tuvo el potencial de alcanzar una transformación que ni goku-san ni vegeta-san lograron alcanzar." – Decía wiss sonriendo –"bueno la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, pero al parecer la cola para un sayajin, no solo le servía solo para convertirse en monos gigantes, si también para alcanzar un nivel impresionante." – decía goten recordando cuando descubrió dicha transformación.

 **Flash Back 3 años**

 _Un goten de 15 años se hallaba observando las estrellas desde una montaña en las montañas paos, cuando centro toda su atención en la luna llena más grande y resplandeciente que haya visto jamás._

 _Como si el joven demi sayajin quedara en trance no podía apartar la vista de la luna, comenzando a sentir como su pecho comenzaba a retumbar como si fuese un tambor, que iba a crecentado su ritmo a cada segundo que pasaba._

 _En segundos su masa muscular comenzó a aumentar de manera descomunal, como también al momento sus ojos estaban tan rojos como la sangre comenzando a dar un rugido tan bestial que hizo que los animales cerca del lugar huyeran del miedo._

 _Un enorme pilar de aura dorada estallo rodeando a un goten que comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño, como a la vez su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de un pelaje marrón oscuro._

 _Con otro enorme rugido la transformación se aceleró mostrando a un mono gigante comenzando a rugir a la luna como si este, se tratase de un lobo salvaje._

 _Otros pocos segundos más el pelaje del mono gigante comenzó a tornarse dorado, como si de algún modo se estuviera transformando en super sayajin._

 _La enorme expulsión de poder atrajo al lugar a goku que al ver en lo que se había transformado se comenzó a alarmar –"esa es la transformación de un mono gigante, pero luce muy diferente." – Decía goku preocupado acercándose a su hijo y ubicándose frente al mono gigante –"goten hijo te encuentras bien." – decía goku acercándose con cuidado al mono, este soltó un gruñido y se lanzó a atacar a goku a una velocidad alarmante._

 _Goku recibió un golpe tan fuerte que hizo que se estrellase en una montaña –"su velocidad es impresionante." – decía goku que no salía del asombro de ver a su hijo con dicha transformación._

 _El enorme simio abrió la boca para disparar una potente ráfaga de energía con un goku ahora más choqueado que antes, rápidamente goku evadió la ráfaga de energía dejándola impactar en la montaña la cual fue borrada sin problemas, como todo lo que estuviera detrás de la misma._

 _Goku al observar el enorme poder destructivo que tenía goten, se veía en la encrucijada si hacerlo entrar en razón a la fuerza o de una forma más racional pero no se le ocurría nada._

 _Antes de que goku reaccionara goten lo atrapo con sus enormes manos comenzando a estrujar a goku –"raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa GOTEN DETENTE." – Gritaba goku de dolor pero goten no se detenía, infligiendo más fuerza a su estrujamiento –"GOTEN PARAAAA." – Grito nuevamente goku pero goten no se detenía –"goten ya detente no eres asi." – Decía goku serenamente haciendo reaccionar a goten que comenzó a aflojar su agarre –"vamos hijo yo sé que no te dejaras, vencer por esos instintos primitivos de los sayajin." – decía goku más calmado logrando que su hijo lo soltara._

 _El mono dorado soltó a goku para verlo detenidamente y luego volver a mirar la luna llena comenzando a expulsar un aura dorado –"_ _ **ROAAAAAAR." –**_ _rugió el enorme mono expandiendo más y más aquella poderosa y segadora aura._

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

 _Un enorme estallido de poder mando a volar todo lo que había a kilómetros de distancia solo, para revelar a goten con una apariencia muy diferente._

 _Ahora goten era más alto y con sus músculos más pronunciados, los cuales era cubiertos por un pelaje dorado a excepción de los pectorales y el abdomen, su cabello era una combinación de su forma base y el super sayajin tres, ya que su cabello creció hasta media espalda._

 _Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso mostrando un gran poder provenir del demi sayajin._

 _Como toque final estaba esa aura característica de los super sayajin rodeado por algunos destellos eléctricos azules, dejando en claro la enorme imponencia de la transformación._

 _Goku miraba con atención la nueva transformación de su hijo menor y el poder que el sentía emanar de su hijo, era descomunal y al observar mas detenidamente pudo ver que goten tenia cola, razón por la cual se transformó en un mono gigante en primer lugar._

 **Fin flash back al Presente**

Goten recordaba ese momento con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia y emoción de poder acceder a una transformación a la cual ni su padre ni vegeta pudieron lograr.

Con un suspiro goten se reincorporo nuevamente –"he tomado un decisión, tendré una aventura como mi padre lo hizo cuando era mas joven." – decia goten con una sonrisa entusiasta.

 **N/A: atentos este goten tiene la actitud del goku de la saga z, como también este goten no va a ser tan denso como su padre, porque los que ya vieron Trinity seven sabrán de que estoy hablando.**

Wiss sonrió ya que goten se parecía a quien antes fue su pupilo –"goten-san si usted lo desea yo puedo ayudarlo." – Decía wiss aun sonriendo –"en serio señor wiss, usted me ayudaría." – decía goten entusiasmándose mas –"si solo dígame a dónde quiere ir." – Decía wiss jovialmente –"siendo sincero me gustaría conocer la tierra del universo seis, quiero ver si compartimos la misma cultura o si es completamente diferente." – Decía un sonriente goten –"entonces lo envió ahora." – Dijo wiss –"espere no todavía quiero conseguir algunas cosas y luego iré, creo que con una semana será suficiente.

 **Salto de Tiempo una Semana Después**

La semana para goten transcurrió rápido buscando las cosas que necesitaría para el viaje –"bueno goten-san está listo para comenzar." – Decía wiss sonriendo –"estoy tan listo como pueda estarlo señor wiss." – Dijo goten con mucha emoción –"bien abriré el portal para que vaya a su destino…. Oh se me olvidaba mencionar que conseguí lograr encontrar un lugar donde pueda quedarse el tiempo que necesite en el universo seis." – Dijo wiss con un suspiro al recordar ese detalle a tiempo –"enserio muchas gracias señor wiss." – Dijo goten –"bueno está listo goten-san ahora puede irse." – instruyo wiss para que goten saltara al portal.

 **Así la nueva aventura de goten comenzó y a donde va nuestro nuevo protagonista, les esperan nuevas peleas, aventuras y lo más importante nuevos amores.**

 **Espero que les guste esta redacción ya que hare lo posible porque sea lo mas fluida y entendible posible, para aclarar, esta historia la actualizare de nuevo cuando finalice mis historias principales, dragon ball dxd, el asesino mas poderoso y sekirei z, por lo que tienen buen tiempo para comentar y decirme que quieren ver en la historia por lo pronto me despido yo fui Gohansayajin9 MATANE.**

Capitulo1: Un Escuela Magica.


	2. Chapter 2

Repito dragon ball super ni Trinity Seven me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Se lo que dije, pero la verdad es que tengo cierto hipe por actualizar esta historia, yo que estoy esperando que termine dragon ball super para terminar dragon ball dxd, y las otras dos las actualizare mañana sábado y domingo.

Ahora si comencemos con el capítulo de hoy que como dije hare lo posible porque sea igual de legible y fluido como el anterior, el título del capítulo lo cambiare un poco.

 **Capítulo 1: Una Academia Mágica**

Goten se encontraba viajando en aquel portal que wiss abrió para que pudiera viajar al universo seis de manera segura –"espero que hayan guerreros fuertes para probar de lo que estoy echo." – se decía a si mismo goten mientras viajaba en aquel portal.

Pocos minutos después el demi sayajin observo un pequeño punto de luz en el portal –"al parecer estoy por llegar." – decía goten viendo como el punto de luz se hacía más y más grande a medida que se acercaba.

Segundos después el punto de luz creció mas engullendo finalmente a goten dando así el final de su viaje dentro de aquel portal.

 **Tierra Universo seis**

Goten salió de aquel portal para encontrarse en un pueblo bastante pintoresco y pacífico.

 **N/A: aquí no se ha ocurrido el fenómeno de colapso que destruyo el pueblo, sino que goten llego un mes antes de que la historia original comenzara.**

Sin perder tiempo goten comenzó a rondar por el pueblo buscando el lugar donde se quedaría en su estancia en esa tierra –"hasta el momento lo que puedo ver de esta tierra son los paisajes, son un poco diferentes." – decía goten observando su alrededor.

Tras veinte minutos de caminata goten llego a una casa de dos pisos de la cual podía sentir una fuente de energía mayor que la de los humanos que se encontraban a su alrededor –"siento un ki maligno pero no con hostilidad eso es extraño." – decía el demi sayajin tocando el timbre de la puerta.

En pocos minutos la puerta fue abierta por una chica peli azul claro con un broche amarillo en el flequillo derecho –"tu nombre es Hijiri cierto." – Pregunto goten cortésmente –"si esa soy yo, me dijeron que necesitabas un lugar para quedarte cierto." – Respondio Hijiri con una sonrisa –"eso es cierto." – Respondio goten sonriendo –"entones pasa." – decía Hijiri haciendo pasar a goten.

Goten mantenía una sonrisa para no llamar la atención de la chica, pero por dentro estaba recordando la conversación que tuvo con wiss en el portal.

 **Flash Back 3 Horas Antes**

 _Goten atravesaba aquel portal mientras tenía una pequeña conversación con wiss por la esfera de comunicación que el angel le dio –"escuche goten-san el lugar donde usted se quedara es con una joven llamada Hijiri kyosuke." – Decía wiss –"entiendo señor wiss, pero debe haber algo más en todo esto para que tengamos esta conversación cierto." – Decía goten mientras se cruzaba de brazos –"vaya goten-san al parecer usted tiene una mayor intuición que goku-san." – Decía wiss sonriendo –"eh señor wiss no es por faltarle el respeto a mi padre no nada, pero cualquiera puede tener una mayor intuición que el." – Decía goten con una gota de sudor en la nuca –"ohohohoho muy cierto goten-san." – Decía wiss riéndose –"entonces señor wiss, cual es la razón de esta conversación." – pregunto de nuevo goten._

 _Un rotundo silencio envolvió el portal comenzando a alterar un poco a goten –"bueno goten-san lo que sucede es que la señorita antes mencionada tiene por decirlo asi, una energía maligna, pero sin hostilidad, lo que yo le aconsejo es mantener al margen información importante de usted." – Explicaba wiss haciendo asentir a goten –"está bien señor wiss tendré cuidado y me mantendré al margen." – Dijo goten serio –"otra cosa goten-san no deje de entrenar porque estaré enviando a guerreros a pelear con usted para poner en practica todo lo que ha entrenado conmigo." – Sentencio wiss serio –"si señor wiss no puedo esperar." – dijo goten para terminar la comunicación con el angel del séptimo universo._

 **Fin Flash Back Tiempo Actual**

Goten al recordar dicha conversación sonrió por lo bajo, para no llamar la atención de la chica –"dime Hijiri-san vive sola o con alguien más." – pregunto goten para romper el hielo entre los dos –"tenía un amigo de la infancia pero murió junto con sus padres en un accidente aéreo." – Respondio Hijiri con jovialidad –"lo siento no debí preguntar." – Dijo goten con cierto pesar por la chica –"ah está bien no lo sabias después de todo." – dijo Hijiri con otra sonrisa.

Goten trataba encontrar en la chica algún rastro de mentira, pero todo lo que le decía era verdad –"es enserio como alguien puede tener un ki maligno, pero no tener hostilidad, esto es raro." – Se decía goten estudiando el actuar de hijiri –"vamos goten-san te mostrare tu habitación." – dijo hijiri con lo que goten asintió siguiéndola, pero sin guardar la calma.

 **Momentos más Tarde**

Hijiri se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala meditando todo lo que acababa de ocurrirle, como el de enterarse del fallecimiento de la familia kasuga, como la visita de aquel ser azul, del cual no pudo sentir presencia alguna, hasta conocer a goten, del cual si pudo sentir un poder abrumador –"como alguien sin magia puede ser tan poderoso." – se preguntaba a sí misma la chica ya que desde la primera vez que vio a goten pudo sentir un poco del poder del demi sayajin y lo que sintió la aterro, ya que el poder que sintió fácilmente superaba a los magos más poderosos, siendo estos los paladines –"por lo pronto parece ser un chico amable así que tratare de mantenerlo así." – se decía nuevamente así misma hijiri.

 **Habitación de Goten**

Goten por otro lado comenzó a estudiar las firmas de ki que sentía en la tierra del universo seis y la mayoría eran pequeñas, pero había otras que superaban el ki de un humano normal –"al parecer los humanos de nuestras tierras son diferentes, tanto en poder y como en culturas." – se decía a si mismo goten mientras estaba recostado en la cama.

 **Un Mes Después**

Rápidamente paso un mes tiempo en el que hijiri y goten se volvieron bastante cercanos confiando mucho en el otro, como el hecho de que hijiri le confesara a goten que era una maga y más específicamente una maga maligna, razón por la cual hijiri emanaba ki maligno, pero no hostilidad, goten igualmente mantuvo sus entrenamiento en secreto, ya que a pesar de confiar mucho en hijiri prefería dejar en secreto muchas cosas, para evitar problemas futuros.

Goten también comenzó a asistir a la preparatoria a la que asistía hijiri ya que según la chica sería injusto que el demi sayajin se quedara haciendo nada en la casa, mientras ella se la pasa estudiando siempre, fue grande su sorpresa al saber que goten era bastante inteligente, ya que se adaptó a las clases en poco tiempo, obteniendo las mejores notas entre todos los estudiantes.

Al demi sayajin empezó a notar raro que hace algunas semanas el sol no era naranja sino más bien negro y el comportamiento desinteresado en hijiri le hacía que se alarmase.

Como cualquier otro dia goten y hijiri se dirigían a la preparatoria siempre con la misma incertidumbre en goten, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatase una chica peli roja, paso al lado de goten –" _son goten despierta rápido oh tendré que matarte._ " – Dijo la chica haciendo reaccionar a goten y cuando se disponía a enfrentarla, la chica había desaparecido –"eso fue extraño." – dijo goten un tanto aturdido.

Las clases transcurrían como de costumbre con la diferencia que goten no podía apartar su concentración de ese sol negro que comenzaba a estresarlo hasta cierto punto.

En el momento del receso goten se fue a la azote para apartarse de todos y meditar con todo lo que estaba pasando ya que no era normal –"aunque quiera darle un enfoque lógico a ese sol negro, me es imposible hacer eso." – Decía goten serio, hasta que lo encontró hijiri –"yo goten-kun estás pensando en algo." – decía hijiri sonriendo –"oye hijiri déjame saber una cosa, desde cuando el sol es negro." – Decía goten serio –"de que hablas goten-kun el sol siempre ha sido negro." – Respondio hijiri dándole a goten la respuesta a todo este embrollo –"eso es mentira porque si el sol siempre ha sido negro, no habrías de hacer un dibujo con un sol naranja y también la energía que emites eres completamente diferente, ahora dime que sucede aquí." – Pregunto goten serio –"vaya al parecer no eres alguien fácil de engañar." – decía hijiri con una sonrisa.

Antes de que goten pudiera hacer alguna otra pregunta el sonido de un disparo le llamo la atención y le llamo más la atención el hecho que un campo de energía protegiese a hijiri.

Volteando a ver de dónde vino el disparo encontraron a la peli roja con la que se toparon antes –"no podía esperar menos de una maga de alto nivel." – decía hijiri con una sonrisa de suficiencia –"que sucede aquí." – pregunto goten serio restando importancia a la recién aparición de la peli roja –"sucede que fui enviada a este pueblo a investigar, pero cuando llegue el pueble estaba completamente destruido junto con todo lo que vivía en él." – Decía la chica –"es cierto este pueblo fue destruido hace tres días por un fenómeno de colapso." – dijo hijiri aun con una sonrisa llena de suficiencia lo cual hizo reaccionar a goten.

 **Flash Back Hace Tres Días**

 _El pueblo estaba destruido y las personas desaparecían, siendo los únicos que quedaban goten y hijiri aunque esta última comenzaba a desaparecer también, hijiri rápidamente se abalanzo a goten dándole un beso, hijiri se separó de goten derramando algunas lágrimas –"por favor goten-kun nunca me olvides." – decía hijiri desapareciendo finalmente en partículas de energía._

 **Fin Flash Back Presente**

Goten se encontraba en shock al recordar lo que paso hace tres días –"es cierto hijiri desapareció pero te puedo asegurar de que todavía esta con vida y yo soy una prueba de eso, yo soy o era su grimorio el manuscrito de astil y esta realidad fue la que deseo goten luego que desaparecieran todas las personas y que el pueblo fuera destruido por el fenómeno de colapso." – decía el ya auto presente grimorio –"entonces lo que paso aquí fue mi culpa." – Decía goten incrédulo de que la destrucción de un pueblo y las muertes de miles de personas fueran por su culpa –"así es pero te daré dos opciones, la primera te mato aquí y evito otro fenómeno de colapso y la segunda borramos todos tus recuerdos eso implica olvidar a la chica." – decía la peli roja.

Lo que desconcertó a la peli roja es que goten soltara una sonrisa socarrona –"aunque me gustaría ver como llevas acabo la primera opción, no elegiré ninguna de las dos, ya que escojo la tercera opción." – Dijo goten determinado –"qu…. Que, dices que te convertirás en mago." – Decía la peli roja choqueada –"así es ya que no está en mi olvidarme de mis amigos." – dijo goten igual de determinado haciendo suspirar en señal de derrota a la chica.

 **Días Después**

Goten se encontraba frente a la real academia biblia y el tamaño de la academia la hacía parecer más un castillo que una preparatoria –"bueno y yo que creía que los templos de los dioses eran ostentosos." – se decía así mismo goten con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Sin querer alargar más las cosas goten entro viendo la gran cantidad de estudiantes que habían y todos eran más fuertes que un humano promedio a excepción de otras ocho presencias más –"sin duda este lugar es muy interesante, hay estudiantes con mucho poder." – Decía goten viendo todo con notable intereses –"goten-san." – Dijo una voz dulce y con leve toque de seriedad –"oh lilith-sensei." – Dijo goten con una sonrisa sonrojando un poco a la mencionada –"sígueme hablaremos con el director." – dijo lilith llevándose casi jalado a goten, ya que la mayoría de las féminas se lo quedaban viendo como si fuera algún pedazo de carne.

 **Oficina del Director**

Goten y lilith entraron a la oficina encontrando así al director, el cual llevaba un traje a juego negro, cabello gris y ojos rojo claro –"así que usted es de quien me ha hablado tanto lilith." – decía el director jovialmente extendiendo la mano, goten jovialmente estrecho la mano del director, el cual abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el poder abrumador de goten –"espero poder adaptarme bien a la academia director." – Dijo jovialmente goten soltando la mano del director –"lilith llévalo al salón." – dijo el director a lo cual la peli roja asintió y se llevó a goten.

Cuando lilith y goten salieron el director se desplomo en su asiento –"no es el que tiene que adaptarse a la academia, es más la academia deberá adaptarse a él." – decía el director un poco hiperventilado.

 **Salón de Clases de lilith**

Lilith detuvo a goten en el pasillo –"espera afuera goten-san, hasta que te de la señal para que entres." – instruyo lilith con cual goten asintió con una sonrisa sonrojándola un poco.

Lilith entro al salón –"bien todos tomen asiento." – Sentencio lilith seria haciendo que todos se sentaran rápidamente –"bueno sé que no es normal que recibamos, nuevos estudiantes a mitad del año, pero esto es un caso, especial puedes entrar." – dijo lilith haciendo que todos los estudiantes pusieran toda su atención a la puerta del salón.

Goten entro al salón y las reacciones en el salón no se hicieron esperar, muchas de las chicas del salón se sonrojaron, al verlo con el uniforme de la academia, siendo adornado por ese cabello que desafía toda ley física existente.

Goten se paró al lado de lilith –"soy son goten y espero llevarme bien con todos." – Se presentaban goten con una reverencia –"bueno si tienen alguna pregunta para goten-san pueden hacerla." – Instruyo lilith, una chica rubia con dos coletas levanto la mano –"este si yo tengo unas preguntas." – Dijo la chica –"de acuerdo que quieres saber." – dijo goten sonriendo –"cuál es tu tipo de chica?" – Pregunto la chica –"antes de todo se para dónde van los tiros y de ante mano les digo, no soy un pervertido, yo respeto la privacidad y la moral de una chica." – Respondio goten sacándole un suspiro de alivio a todas las chicas presentes de que el chico nuevo y atractivo al saber que no era un pervertido como la mayoría de los chicos del salón –"practicas algún deporte?" – Pregunto de nueva cuenta la rubia de coletas –"si desde lo cuatro años practico artes marciales." – Respondio goten con otra sonrisa.

Las preguntas iban a seguir de no ser que sonó la campana dando el final a las clases por el día.

 **Minutos Después**

Lilith le estaba dando un recorrido a goten por la academia cuando este último se detuvo abruptamente –"sé que estas allí, sal de una vez." – dijo goten viendo al techo "goten-san sucede algo." – Pregunto lilith confundida –"nada en particular lilith-sensei solo que el nuevo estudiante me detecto." – dijo una chica que caía del techo con un cierto toque de elegancia –"soy goten con quien tengo el gusto." – dijo goten sonriendo –"soy Levi y por cierto como me encontraste." – Pregunto Levi intrigada –"muy sencillo puedes esconderte tú, pero no puedes esconder tu energía." – Respondio goten como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Levi y lilith se sorprendieron de dicha habilidad y se disponían a preguntar pero se contuvieron al ver el gesto de seriedad en el rostro de goten –"1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 firmas de energía todas malignas y llenas de hostilidad." – dijo goten serio viendo por la venta a cinco sujetos con una armadura extraña –"lilith-sensei puede llevar a todos los estudiantes a un lugar seguro." – Dijo goten serio –"lilith-sensei goten-san tiene razón hay que llevar a todos a un lugar seguro esos cinco sujetos se ve que son muy peligrosos." – Dijo Levi seria también –"Levi-san ayuda a la lilith-sensei yo me encargo de ellos." – pidió goten sin voltear a ver a ninguna de las dos, antes de que alguna pudiese protestar goten ya no estaba con ellas, sino que ya estaba encarando a los cinco sujetos que recién aparecieron.

 **Fuera de la Academia**

Goten apareció frente a los sujetos –" _que tiene en mente, amo." –_ Pregunto el grimorio –"por ahora te aconsejo que prestes atención a lo que voy a hacer, ya que esto se lo mantuve en secreto a hijiri-chan." – Dijo goten con una sonrisa –" _como diga, amo." –_ dijo el grimorio nuevamente.

 **N/A: les recomiendo poner aquí el tema de bardock y uno extendido para sientan más el ambiente de la pelea que está por comenzar.**

Los cinco sujetos observaban a goten mientras comenzaban a reírse –"al parecer el humano quiere morir." – Dijo uno de los soldados –"bueno nuestro señor, nos dijo que elimináramos a todos los que le pueden causar problemas para conquistar este pedazo de roca." – Dijo otro soldado –"su poder de pelea solo es de cinco mil." – Dijo otro soldado sonriendo confiadamente –"morirá con el primer golpe." – Dijo el tercer soldado –"no hay que perder tiempo." – Dijo el cuarto soldado –"hay que acabar con el, nuestro señor, nos dio un tiempo límite para analizar este pedazo de roca." – dijo el líder del grupo para que todos se abalanzaran contra goten, el cual se mantenía impasible sin ningún atisbo de miedo.

En un parpadeo goten ya les había dado un golpe a cada uno dejándolos un poco desorientados –"como rayos nos golpeó así de rápido." – Dijo uno de los soldados –"es ilógico su poder aun es de cinco mil." - decía otro soldado –"al parecer ustedes ignorantes, no saben que puedo elevar mi poder de pelea cierto." – Dijo goten con una sonrisa llena de confianza –"señor su poder ahora es de treinta mil y sigue en aumento." – informo uno de los soldados –"imposible, tiene que ser una broma, ataquemos con todo." – dijo el líder para que todos se lanzaran contra goten.

Goten volvió volviéndolos a poner en alerta, rápidamente goten reapareció sobre ellos, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a uno de los soldados destrozándosela en el proceso –"uno menos quedan cuatro." – dijo goten serio viendo a los cuatro soldados que quedaban – _"este chico no es normal." –_ decía el grimorio en sus adentros.

Sin que los cuatro soldados se dieses cuenta goten se encontraba entre ellos dándole un golpe a cada uno mandándolos a volar –"su velocidad es irreal." – dijo uno de los soldados antes de ser desintegrado por una explosión de energía de goten –"dos menos faltan tres." – dijo goten viendo a los últimos tres soldados que quedaban, los cuales comenzaron a temblar de miedo.

Goten aún tenía una expresión tranquila en el rostro mientras peleaba con ellos –"ven lo que les digo, yo puedo aumentar mi poder de pelea tan rápido, que ni sus rastreadores son capaces de detectarlo." – Dijo goten confiado haciendo que los soldados que quedaban se aterraran más –"les dare una oportunidad de que se vayan o de lo contrario no dejare ni rastros de ustedes aquí." – dijo goten en un tono tan frio que les helo la espina –"moriremos antes de escapar y menos si se trata de un terrícola." – dijo uno de los soldados que quedaban –"estúpidos." – dijo goten dándoles una mirada tan gélida que les causo aún más terror.

Goten en un parpadeo le empalo el brazo en el pecho a uno de los soldados haciendo que este vomitara sangre en cantidades importantes –"se los dije a no." – dijo goten un con esa mirada tan fría que los aterraba más.

Goten comenzó a cargar energía en sus dos manos haciendo que los soldados se alarmaran más y saliera huyendo –"les di la oportunidad de salir vivos de aquí, pero decidieron sobreponer su patético orgullo por sobre su propia vida." – dijo goten disparando las dos rafas de energía que alcanzaron en segundos a los soldados los cuales fueron desintegrados sin esfuerzo alguno.

La entidad que se encontraba dentro del grimorio de goten, estaba analizando todo lo que ocurrió en estos pocos minutos –" _sin duda es alguien especial." –_ dijo el grimorio para después dejar de brillar.

 **Así la aventura de goten comenzó oficialmente, con una sola pregunta, será capaz goten, de adaptarse a la academia o será capaz la academia de adaptarse al demi sayajin, bueno todo eso y más lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo**

 **Espero que la pelea no haya sido forzada y si fue así quiero que me lo hagan saber en los comentarios, de aquí en adelante los capítulos los iré haciendo más largos a medida avance en la historia, así que no se desesperen por capítulos largos ya que los habrán, por lo pronto yo me despido hasta la próxima MATENE.**

Capítulo 2: La Seguridad del Grimorio


	3. Chapter 3

Repito dragon ball super ni Trinity seven me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Debo decir que el apoyo que esta recibiendo este cruce es el que esperaba, tiene un crecimiento no muy rápido ni muy lento, un crecimiento moderado es a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

En esta historia estoy usando una escritura y narración completamente diferente, bueno no los entretengo con este relleno comencemos con el capítulo AL TOQUE NO MAS PERROS Y MAMUS.

 **Capítulo 2: La Seguridad del Grimorio**

Desde la inclusión de goten y del incidente al finalizar las clases ha transcurrido una semana, lapso de tiempo en el que goten se adaptó rápidamente al ritmo de la academia, dejando sumamente sorprendidos a todo el alumnado y más específicamente a Lilith la cual es la maestra del salón del demi sayajin.

En estos momentos el demi sayajin pondría atención a clases de no ser por una chica de cabello azul suave de ojos color avellana, no le quitase la mirada de encima, hasta cierto punto goten creía que la chica solo estaba haciéndole una broma que terminaría al finalizar la clase, pero desde ya hace una semana, la joven no le quita el ojo de encima, cosa que alteraba a todo el alumnado, más específicamente a las féminas compañeras del demi sayajin, donde se encontraban también, la ninja levi, la rubia de coletas conocida como selina y sorprendentemente también a lilith aunque esta negaba rápidamente esto.

Goten se encontraba nervioso por la mirada inquisidora de la joven –"eh lilith que crees que hace?" – Pregunto con nervios goten –"eto… pues no tengo idea." – dijo lilith con el mismo nivel de nervios que goten.

 **RIIIING**

Sonó la campana finalizando la clase por el día, creyendo así goten que podría quitarse de encima a la joven, sin esperar un segundo más salió del salón rumbo al baño.

La peli azul no dejaba de seguir a goten hasta que este se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño –"eh no no no… para el carro no vas a entrar conmigo al baño." – Dijo goten levemente sonrojado –"pues a mi no me molesta." – decía la joven con voz monótona –"pero a mi si." – Dijo goten rojo de vergüenza ante lo dicho por la peli azul –"candidato a rey demonio, te estoy observando soy destinada a ser tu conjugue." – Dijo la chica con el mismo tono que antes –"conjugue…. Espera me estás diciendo que tu estas destinada a ser mi esposa." – Decía goten algo alterado al digerir rápido lo dicho por la peli azul –"eso escoges no tengo problema." – Dijo la joven –"podrías decir a que te refieres con lo de rey demonio." – Pidió goten un poco serio –"es algo que comprenderás a su tiempo…. Talvez." – dijo la joven dejando a goten mas confundido que antes.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto goten ingreso al baño para hacer sus necesidades.

 **Fuera en el Campus**

Llegando a la academia se podía ver a una chica rubia de ojos purpura intenso, con el uniforme femenino de la academia, adornado con una gabardina blanca que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, la otra era un más alta, piel morena ojos naranja oscuro, cabello azul oscuro tirando a negro, bestia una camisa blanca de manga larga una falda larga, dejando libre una pierna donde se podía ver lo que parecía ser el tatuaje de su tema "GULA".

Ambas llegaron a la entrada sin mediar palabra pero podía verse la gran amistad que había entre las dos –"esa misión no fue tan difícil no cree jefa." – Dijo la morena –"claro fuimos nosotros las que completaron la misión Akio." – dijo la rubia en un tono un tanto arrogante y elegante a la misma vez.

 **Habitación de Goten**

En la habitación de goten, se encontraban lilith, levi y selina –"no es que me incomoden, pero que hacen todas en mi habitación?" – Pregunto goten con cierto nerviosismo –"yo solo vine a investigar." – dijo levi ocultando que la verdadera razón por la que está allí, es para conocer más a fondo al demi sayajin –"yo vine para entrevistarte." – dijo selina algo que era muy cierto, pero también esperaba conocer más al joven mediante la entrevista –"no puedo dejar a dos chicas en la habitación de un chico sin supervisión de un maestro." – Decía lilith con un ligero sonrojo y puchero –"pero soy un año mayor que tú." – Dijo goten con leve ironía en su voz –"igual soy maestra." – dijo lilith con la cara roja, haciendo sonreír a goten ya que la engatuso fácilmente.

Goten procedió a sentar en una silla para poner atención en selina –"está bien puedes comenzar a preguntar." – Dijo goten sonriendo levemente, sacándole un pequeño sonrojo a selina –"es… está bien es cierto el rumor de que eres un candidato a rey demonio." – Pregunto selina mientras sacaba una libreta –"venga de nuevo con eso, no se a que se refieren a eso de candidato a rey demonio." – Respondio goten levemente irritado de no lograr entender por qué le decían eso –" _eso es debido a mí, soy un grimorio que se considera legendario y no muchos magos no son capaces de tenerlos y el que usted amo, me tenga eso lo convierte en un candidato a rey demonio es eso, o el hecho de crear un mundo artificial después del fenómeno de colapso que destruyo el pueblo y desapareció a todas las personas." –_ Dijo el grimorio mientras brillaba intensamente en azul –"bueno eso responde un poco a mi duda." – decía goten con un semblante serio que llamo la atención de las tres chicas presentes.

Antes de que selina hiciese alguna otra pregunta la habitación entera se tornó azul impactando a las tres magas presentes y haciendo que goten frunciera el ceño –"que rayos." – Decía lilith desencajada –"que se supone que es esto." – Pregunto preocupada levi –"sea lo que sea, alguien lo hizo." – Dijo selina nerviosa –" _esto es lo mismo que yo cree, para mi amo, en cierta forma es una pequeña fracción de un mundo artificial." –_ Decía el grimorio brillando intensamente –"puede que alguien quiera probar las habilidades de goten-san." – decía selina deseosa de ver a goten en acción –"puede que sea cierto, pero lo malo es que aquí no hay alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear conmigo." – decía goten sin sonar pretencioso o arrogante, por la mente de las tres chica presentes paso un solo pensamiento colectivo "es tan genial".

Las tres magas se sonrojaron en niveles diferentes, lilith tenía el rostro tan rojo como su cabello y eso era decir mucho, selina se encontraba tomándole fotos a goten mientras la mencionada tenía un sonrojo notable en el rostro y levi tenía un sonrojo mientras tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro, al momento que le salía vapor por los oídos.

Goten sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina, al momento que volteaba a verlas paulatinamente y solo verlas unos breves segundos volvió a centrarse en la puerta.

Haciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente soltó un golpe a la puerta la cual increíblemente no cedió, pero funciono para sacar del trance a lilith, levi y selina –"que haces goten-san." – Pregunto lilith ya más recompuesta –"buscaba una manera de salir para evitar un problema serio." – Respondio goten dándole una mirada serena pero sería –"tratabas de encontrar una manera de salir fuera de lo común." – Decía selina intrigada –"en el tiempo que llevo aquí, aprendí que la magia es algo fuera de lo común, por lo cual pensé en un método fuera de lo común para poder salir." – Respondio goten con la misma mirada –"tenemos que encontrar la salida rápido, ya que este cuarto no tiene baño." – decía levi nerviosa de que no le dieran ganas de ir al baño.

Problema que le estaba pasando a lilith la cual se arrodillo en el suelo aguantándose las ganas –"eto… no me digas que… quieres ir al baño." – Decía goten con un leve rastro de terror en el rostro –"este…. No se preocupen, puedo aguantar." – Decía lilith tratando inútilmente de calmar a todos, pero el hecho de que empezara a temblar como si fuera gelatina dio todo lo contrario a la calma –"hay que buscar una salida." – Decía selina agitando los brazos en señal de desesperación –"rápido." – dijo levi igual agitando los brazos de la misma forma.

Goten tomo su grimorio –"bien deja de hacer la dormida y dinos como salir de aquí." – Dijo goten serio –" _bien está bien, busquen debajo de la cama." –_ dijo el grimorio dejando de brillar.

Levi sin esperar ni un segundo más volteo la cama, para que selina con su cámara detectara la fuente de todo –"fuente mágica detectada." – Dijo selina al momento que lilith ya le estaba apuntando –"destruiré la barrera." – Dijo lilith disparando a la cama destruyendo el sello, haciendo que todo regresara a la normalidad –"no digan nada… todas corran al baño." – dijo goten y las tres no protestaron y salieron como una rayo de la habitación.

Goten al ver salir a las chicas volvió a ponerse serio –"al parecer el director y esa chica hicieron todo esto." – Decía goten serio –" _oh ya se había dado cuenta amo." –_ Decía sorprendida la entidad dentro del grimorio –"tengo muy buena intuición, además que puedo percibir la presencia de cualquier ser vivo." – decía goten dejando aún más sorprendida a la entidad de su grimorio.

Goten volteo para encontrarse a la misma chica de antes –"te diste cuenta rápido." – Dijo la chica estoicamente –"me resulta incómodo hablar contigo sin saber tu nombre." – Dijo goten serio –"cierto mi error soy Arin." – Dijo la ya presentada arin –"ahora me dirás porque me encerraste a mí y las chicas en mi habitación." – Pregunto goten aun serio –"eso también fue un fallo, solo tenía la intención de atraparte a ti, no a terceros… la razón te lo dije eres un candidato a rey demonio." – decía estoicamente arin aunque con un leve sonrojo al notar la seriedad en el rostro de goten.

 **Diez Minutos Después Enfermería**

Goten se encontraba de brazos cruzados viendo seriamente a arin, mientras lilith le hacía compañía –"así que Arin-san fue la culpable de todo." – decía lilith un poco indignada –"lilith-san que paso con el director." – Pregunto curiosamente goten –"lo ate y lo lance al incinerador por causar problemas." – dijo lilith levemente enojada.

Arin se levantó de la cama y tomo la mano de goten sorprendiendo a este y haciendo que a lilith tuviera un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho.

En ese preciso momento un anillo en dedo anular de arin brillo –" **conexión archivo de la ira, ejecutar tema." –** decía arin mientras era rodeada de un remolino de energía que comenzaba a cambiar sus ropas a su traje magus.

 **N/A: si vieron el anime saben cómo es el modo magus de Arin así que no creo que sea necesario describirlo.**

Un quejido de dolor llamo la atención de lilith viendo como de la espada de goten salían unas alas de energía de color negro, que comenzó a desintegrar toda la academia.

Goten rápidamente pudo frenar el flujo de energía deteniendo así otra catástrofe –"eso fue peligroso." – Decía goten recompuesto –"incluso siendo la ruina mi tema no pude, afectar el control sobre tus poderes." – Decía arin con cierto toque de asombro –"no hay poder en mí que no pueda controlar." – decía goten serio sintiendo dos energías acercándose a la enfermería.

De un agujero de la pared salieron Akio y su superior –"son las encargadas de la seguridad en la academia, Akio-san y Mira-san, pero se supone que deberían estar en una misión." – Decía lilith impactada –"si somos nosotras dos, no hay misión que no cumplamos rápidamente con eficiencia." – Decía mira seria concentrándose en goten –"ese chico fue la fuente del fenómeno de colapso, bajo el nombre de la justicia no permitiré que el mal triunfe, Akio mátalo." – Ordeno mira seria –"enseguida jefa." – dijo Akio viendo raro que goten no se inmutara ante la amenaza de muerte que se le aproximara.

Akio dejo su hilo de pensamientos de lado, lanzándose contra goten, mientras el tobillo de Akio comenzaba a brillar –"lo siento chico… es mi deber acabar con el mal." – dijo Akio manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

La patada dio de lleno en el cuello de goten el cual se mantenía impasible en su lugar Akio, mira, lilith y arin tenían los ojos como platos al ver a un goten con una sonrisa en el rostro –"debo decir que esa patada no estuvo nada mal." – decía goten mientras se tronaba el cuello para verificar que cada vertebra estuviera intacta.

Todas las presentes estaban choqueadas ya que nadie había salido intacto de una patada de Akio –"imposible sigues vivo." – Dijo mira perturbada –"sin faltarle el respeto a nadie, pero no tienen el poder suficiente para matarme, de igual manera esa patada fue muy buena." – Volvió a decir goten elogiando a Akio la cual se sonrojo levemente –"lo que más me intriga es que pudiste controlar el descontrol de tu poder evitando un fenómeno de colapso catastrófico." – Preguntaba mira seria –"como dije antes no hay poder en mi interior, que no pueda controlar." – Respondio goten con una leve sonrisa pero manteniendo la seriedad, haciendo que mira tuviera un tenue sonrojo en el rostro –"como sea no causes más problemas o me encargare de contenerte personalmente." – dijo mira saliendo de la enfermería.

Goten detuvo un poco a Akio –"me gustaría tener una pelea amistosa contigo cuando tengas tiempo." – Pedía goten con una leve reverencia –"te mentiría si te dijera que no me intrigas, claro tengamos una pelea en algún día cercano." – dijo Akio con una sonrisa saliendo después de la enfermería siguiendo a Mira.

Minutos después del encontronazo todos decidieron ir a descansar para digerir mejor lo acontecido en el día.

 **Siguiente Día**

Todo el alumnado de la academia se encontraba en una bella playa de las islas del sur, mientras el director se quedaba en la academia haciendo algunas renovaciones.

Goten se encontraba en una de las chozas descansando un poco –"rayos esto es muy aburrido." – Decía goten con un notorio aburrimiento –"no te entusiasma la idea de estar en playa cierto, esposo." – Dijo arin motonamente sonrojada –"yo no le veo nada de malo a esto, pero disfruto más pelear con alguien fuerte." – Decía goten igual de aburrido que antes –"al menos podrías fingir que la estás pasando bien." – decía lilith en forma de reproche pero el puchero en el rostro le restaba efectividad a su reproche.

Goten iba a contestarle pero se detuvo al ver a lilith con un traje de baño de dos piezas color rojo, resaltándole perfectamente su exuberante figura, ya que la peli roja, tenía una figura de reloj de arena, piernas torneadas, unos pechos copa DD y unos bellos ojos azules.

El demi sayajin dirigió su atención a otro lado para quitarle la vista de encima ha lilith ocultando un gran sonrojo en el joven, lilith se dio cuenta de la acción de goten y rápidamente se sonrojo efusivamente al darse cuenta del sonrojo que trataba de ocultar.

Goten salió de su estupor y decidió dar una caminata, al empezar a salir las pocas féminas que habían en el lugar, le clavaron la mirada descaradamente, ya que el demi sayajin portaba un short negro y una camisa sin mangas color blanca, resaltando el torso tonificado del sayajin, ya que a la vista de las chicas el cuerpo del demi sayajin fue tallado por los mismos dioses.

Lilith tenía un ferviente sonrojo, mientras le salía vapor por los oídos al imaginarse al chica haciendo una que otra cosa pasada de tono.

 **N/A: se que lilith no es pervertida simplemente le estoy dando lo que toda mujer joven siente y eso es curiosidad por el cuerpo del genero contrario, asi que espero sepan diferenciar la perversión con la curiosidad, por otro lado levi si es una pervertida en todo el significado de la palabra y se que lo saben HABER NIEGUENMELO.**

Levi tenía un sonrojo totalmente evidente soltando alguna que otra sonrisa boba que se hacía cada vez más sugerente, alterando al demi sayajin que se apresuró a salir del lugar.

 **Acantilado a la Orilla del Mar**

Goten se encontraba sentado en un acantilado mientras veía el horizonte tornarse lentamente naranja –"espero que pronto pueda pelear con alguien fuerte." – decía goten soltando un leve suspiro ya que una de las principales razones por las que está en esa tierra era para encontrar guerreros poderosos para abatirse en un combate que lo lleve a sus límites.

En el mar un poco alejado del lugar en el que se encontraba goten, estaban mira y Akio observándolo –"ese chico es intrigante." – decía Akio sin quitar la vista de goten –"tienes razón Akio… pero igualmente es un chico y ha de ser un pervertido como todos los demás." – dijo mira restándole importancia al asunto de goten.

Las dos vieron como goten se incorporaba sin apartar la vista del horizonte con una expresión seria en el rostro, expresión que poco a poco se ara más frecuente en sus vidas.

Para acrecentar más su sorpresa vieron como goten comenzaba a flotar, para después comenzar a acercarse a donde se encontraban ellas.

En un parpadeo goten estaba frente a ellas cubriéndolas de lo que pudieron ver era una esfera de energía purpura, sin muchas dificultades vieron como la regreso sin mucha dificultad a su dueño, el cual era un ser de piel azul con una armadura extraña y un rastreador de visión completa, ya que cubría ambos ojos.

Goten mantenía su semblante serio al ser recién llegado –"parece que dejare de aburrirme." – Decía goten tronándose los nudillos cosa que el ser azul tomo con diversión –"vaya no pensé que los terrícolas fueran tan suicidas." – Decía el ser sin percatarse que goten estaba detrás de él -"al parecer los idiotas como tú, no aprenden a no subestimar al oponente." – Decía goten volviendo a desaparecer y reaparecer a unos cuantos metros del ser -"ningún terrícola insignificante le dice al gran tagoma a quien puede o no subestimar." – Decía tagoma irritado –"disfrutare en gran medida, aplastar tu patético orgullo." – decía goten tomo su postura de combate.

 **Con Mira y Akio**

Las dos se encontraban al otro lado del acantilado donde se encontraba goten antes –"ahora podre ver porque es tan confiado." – decía Akio centrándose de lleno en la pelea que esta por empezar –"sigo diciendo que es un pervertido." – decía mira aun restándole importancia al asunto de goten.

 **Goten vs Tagoma**

Tagoma se lanzó velozmente contra goten el cual se mantenía impasible esperándolo, solo para conectarle un fuerte golpe en el pecho, mandado a volar a tagoma unos metros, el cual veía el lugar afectado por el golpe proporcionado por goten y le asombro ver una enorme grieta en la armadura.

Sin que tagoma pudiese percatarse goten estaba detrás suyo –"oye no pierdas la concentración." – dijo goten propinándole un fuerte golpe en el cuello a tagoma estrellándolo en el mar.

Goten espero a que tagoma saliera a pelear y rápidamente sintió su presencia detrás de él - "al parecer eres bastante fuerte." – Decía goten volteando a ver a tagoma el cual presentaban algunos rasguños en el cuerpo, aparte de la sangre que salia por la comisura de los labios –"no dirás eso cuando me ponga serio terrícola." – Dijo tagoma serio –"no puedo esperar." – decía goten igual de serio.

 **BOOOOOOM**

Una potente onda de choque retumbo en el cielo, al momento que goten le clavaba un fuerte golpe en el estómago a tagoma, para después darle otro fuerte golpe mandándolo a estrellarse con el acantilado.

Goten rápidamente estaba sobre un tagoma que aún no se recuperaba del golpe anterior, goten puso su palma en el pecho de tagoma –"dime para quien trabajas." – Pregunto goten con una enorme frialdad –"tendrás que matarme ya que no revelare ningún tipo de información." – Respondio tagoma altaneramente –"correcto." – dijo goten generando una onda de choque que enterró mas a tagoma en el acantilado.

Goten sintió la presencia de tagoma sobre él, impidiendo que se cubriera a tiempo para el golpe.

 **POOOOOM**

Retumbo aquel potente golpe que estampo a goten en la parte más amplia del acantilado, reincorporándose pudo percibir a tagoma evadiendo la patada de este.

Goten se quitaba el polvo de encima –"si ahora me gusta mucho más." – decía goten con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro –"que ahora te gusta mucho mas… no digas tonterías terrícola." – Decía tagoma alterado –"es hora de que me tome la pelea más enserio." – dijo goten desapareciendo de la vista de tagoma, el cual intentaba localizarlo con el rastreador pero le era imposible.

En segundos goten lo tomo de la cabeza a tagoma estampándolo con fuerza en el suelo abriendo un gran agujero, tagoma intento una patada al rostro pero goten se apartó rápidamente, para de nueva cuenta desaparecer.

Tagoma intentaba encontrarlo pero no podía y solo escuchaba como aparecía y desaparecía de lugar en lugar, sin poder hacer nada para predecir su siguiente ataque.

Goten reapareció frente a tagoma exaltando a este, pero al momento en que quiso atacar goten volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, hasta que sintió un dolor infernal en el cuello, evitando sentir el impacto contra una colina cercana.

Goten se había dado cuenta que lo había pateado con demasiada fuerza –"demonios se me paso la mano." – dijo goten avergonzado de haber destrozado literalmente a tagoma de una patada.

 **Con Akio y Mira**

Estas tenían los ojos como platos después de ver aquella pelea –"esto sin duda no tiene ni pies ni cabeza… nadie puede ser tan fuerte y veloz." – Decía mira super choqueada por la pelea que presencio hace poco –"ahora sin dudas quiero pelear con el cuanto antes." – decía Akio sonriendo de emoción de poder usar al fin toda su fuerza en una pelea.

Mira se dirigió rápidamente a Akio y al ver la sonrisa y el sonrojo en Akio se dio cuenta de todo –"no me digas que te estas enamorando de ese chico." – Decía mira sorprendida –"yo no le veo problema, además no está nada mal, a pesar de renunciar a muchas cosas como al deseo sexual, el que me enamore es algo que de algún modo no me desagrade que suceda." – dijo Akio sonrojada sin negar a lo dicho por mira.

Saliendo de la impresión en la mente de ambas magas se les formaba una sola pregunta, que tan fuerte era goten en realidad y algo les decía que cuando lo supieran, todo lo que conocían como poder quedar por los suelos.

 **Bueno aquí esta el capitulo tres que abarca todo el capitulo tres de Trinity seven, obviamente cambiando algunas cosas, como les dije lilith no es pervertida ella simplemente siente curiosidad por el cuerpo masculino, levi ella si es una pervertida.**

 **Aquí voy a hacer un mejor desarrollo en la relación de las Trinity seven y goten de una manera mas lenta, ya que hice que Akio se fuera fijando en goten poco a poco, con mira será igual pero usando lo que paso en el manga para cuando haga el ultimo capitulo del anime en la historio hacer oficial la relación y ya de dejo de dar espoiler y me retiro.**

 **Para los que pregunten sobre la historia del asesino mas poderoso, lo mas probable es que lo empiece hacer mañana, para subirlo el viernes por muy temprano o a mas tardar el sábado, ya que el capitulo será un lemon y tengo que pensarlo muy bien para que guste.**

 **Ahora si yo fui GohanSayajin9 MATANE.**

Capítulo 3: La Trinity Seven de la Codicia.


	4. Chapter 4

Repito dragon ball super ni Trinity Seven no me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Al parecer este proyecto de practica ha acogido un buen apoyo por lo cual, a partir de este capítulo ya no es un proyecto de prueba como tal, de ahora en adelante esta es una historia titular que estaré actualizando frecuentemente.

Para los que preguntaron en los comentarios, el camino que sigo en esta historia, es basándome en el anime no en el manga ya que no lo he leído pero si lo leo ya veré si lo agrego al crossover.

Ultimo anuncio como dragon ball super ya termino, la historia de dragon ball dxd estará de regreso, para aclarar una cosa, la saga de black la are como esta en el manga, ahora si continuemos con lo que nos compete al toque no más.

 **Capítulo 3: Yui la Trinity Seven de la Codicia**

En una parte un poco apartada de la academia se podía observar una nave de forma circular, con el nombre en grande de la corporación capsula, en la cual se podía observar a goten entrenar duramente bajo una gravedad de 500 Gs.

 **Dentro de la Nave**

Goten se encontraba evadiendo rayos de energía de unos robots esféricos que lo rodeaban –"aun no es suficiente." – decía goten mientras evadía muchos rayos de energía, los cuales comenzaba a evadir con mayor facilidad, cada momento que se acostumbraba a la gravedad extrema de la nave.

Dando una leve pausa para retomar el aliento, debido a que se encontraba entrenando desde las cuatro de la mañana y la presión del cansancio se hacía presente –"no es tan efectivo como entrenar con un compañero pero igualmente me funciona." – decía goten viendo la hora que era solo para percatarse de que sus clases comenzaban en una hora –"pero por el momento es suficiente." – dijo goten apagando la máquina de gravedad y se retiraba.

 **Una Hora más Tarde**

Goten se dirigía a su salón como parte de su rutina diaria, hasta que de un momento a otro se encontraba frente a una puerta dentro de un entorno negro y purpura –"qué demonios." – dijo goten sorprendido de ya no encontrarse en el pasillo, sino más bien de encontrarse frente a una puerta.

De la misma puerta que apareció de la nada se podía escuchar el sonido melodioso de un violín, extrañando más al demi sayajin –"sin duda en esta academia pasan cosas muy interesantes." – decía goten levemente nervioso.

Goten dejando de lado su leve sorpresa y nerviosismo decidió ver que había detrás de la puerta que acababa de aparecer, al girar el picaporte y abrir lentamente la puerta, empezó a emerger una luz un tanto cegadora, la cual se extendió al abrir completamente la puerta, el resplandor fue tan molesto que goten se cubrió los ojos.

En uno breves momentos aquel resplandor se fue, mostrándole a goten lo que era una habitación normal, en la cual se encontraba una chica pali blanca tocando el violín, con una elegancia magnifica, ya que cada nota y acorde salía dando aun sonido armonioso y tranquilizador.

La joven al sentir que no se encontraba sola, dejo de tocar el violín para centrarse en la nueva presencia que sentía y abriendo sus ojos color miel con las pupilas en forma de cruz mostrando también una radiante sonrisa capaz de desarmar a cualquier hombre –"hola oni-san." – Dijo la joven sonriendo con un leve tinte rosa en sus mejillas –"ah sí hola soy goten." – Decía goten haciendo una leve reverencia –"un placer conocerlo goten-ni-san, yo soy Yui Kurata." – Respondio Yui –"igual es un placer concerté, pero como es que llegue aquí, si mal no recuerdo yo me dirigía a clases y después me topé con una puerta y luego aparecí aquí." – pregunto goten con confusión –"lo siento fue mi culpa, lo que sucede es que mi otra forma se encuentra dormida y en algunas ocasiones se libera mi poder mágico y ocurre lo que paso con usted goten-oni-san o también hago que todas las personas caigan en un profundo sueño." – Respondio Yui apenada por ese hecho –"ya veo ahora, necesito regresar, no quiero llegar tarde a clase, pero me gustaría volver a verte." – Decía goten –"salir es fácil solo sal por la puerta por la que llego goten-oni-san." - dijo Yui mientras señalaba la puerta –"gracias Yui nos veremos en otro momento." – dijo goten saliendo por la misma puerta.

 **Dimensión Normal**

Goten volvió a aparecer en el pasillo frente al salón –"sin duda estar en esta academia será cada vez más y más divertido." – decía goten en sus adentros ingresando al salón comenzando su rutina del día a día.

Goten llegó temprano al salón donde fue abordado rápidamente por lilith –"donde estabas fui a buscarte a tu habitación y no te encontré allí." – Pregunto lilith levemente preocupada –"descuida tengo la costumbre de despertarme muy temprano para entrenar desde muy joven." – Respondio goten con simpleza restándole importancia al asunto –"pero si la academia no tiene un gimnasio así en específico." – decía lilith con algo de confusión e intriga, goten simplemente le giño el ojo y se sentó en su asiento correspondiente sonrojando un poco a lilith.

Las clases transcurrían como de costumbre con la diferencia ahora es que goten parecía estar muy distraído, como si estuviera pensando en algo o más específicamente en alguien, ya que desde más temprano en la mañana no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa Yui y aunque la vio con una sonrisa en el rostro, goten podía notar un aura llena de soledad, como si estar en dicha habitación no le gustase del todo.

De algún modo Yui lo intrigaba por la razón más sencilla para él y es que Yui tenía una energía más elevada que el resto de magos de la academia solo manteniéndose por bajo del directo y obviamente muy por debajo de el mismo –" _tengo que preguntarle a lilith-san sobre Yui-chan_." Se decía a si mismo goten para después volver a poner atención a la clase de lilith.

Las horas de clase transcurrieron más rápido de lo normal para goten, debido al hecho de estar distraído pensando en asuntos completamente ajenos a la clase en particular.

Cuando todos los alumnos dejaron el salón goten se acercó a lilith para hablar sobre Yui y averiguar la razón por la cual no asistía a las clases como los demás –"lilith-san necesito hablar de algo que me sucedió hoy más temprano." – Decía goten llamando la atención de lilith –"dime porque no estuviste centrado en la clase y sea lo que sea te tiene muy intrigado." – Dijo lilith con una perspicacia enorme –"¿Quién es Yui?" – Pregunto goten con leve toque de seriedad en su voz –"sabía que tarde o temprano te toparías con ella Yui, bueno Yui-san es una de las Trinity Seven, más específicamente de la codicia, la razón por la ella no acude a clases es porque ella, está en un profundo sueño en el calabozo de la academia para mantener bajo control sus poderes que debes en cuando se salen de control, ella de la única forma que puede manifestarse es a mediante el mundo de los sueños, normalmente ella no se deja ver por muchas personas ya que no confía mucho en la gente a excepción de unos pocos y de la única forma de poder verla es que ella misma te lleve a su mundo de sueños." – Respondio lilith sacando la intriga en goten –"pero no sería más conveniente que ella estuviese despierta a si de ese modo sus poderes no se saldrían de control, ya que si lo que dices es cierto, sus poderes se descontrolan cuando ella tiene un mal sueño." – decía goten dando esa sugerencia.

Levy que aún se mantenía oculta pudiendo escuchar la conversación de goten y lilith y le sorprendió bastante el hecho que Yui se dejara ver por alguien más aparte de ella –"parece que Yui tiene interés por goten-kun." – decía en silencio Levy aun prestando atención a la conversación entre goten y lilith.

Goten dio pequeño suspiro –"Levy-chan, Arin-chan sé que escuchan pueden salir, esto no es un secreto a voces." – dijo goten llamando la atención de las dos chicas haciéndolas salir de donde aparentemente estaban escondidas.

Levy cayó del techo con elegancia mientras Arin salía de la esquina donde se mantenía oculta.

Goten, Lilith, Levy y Arin fueron a la oficina del director para hablar con respecto a Yui para poder llegar a una mejor forma de cómo controlar sus poderes y que estos no se salgan de control.

 **Oficina del Director**

Goten abrió de un solo golpe la puerta sin percatarse de que al otro lado se encontraba Mira a la cual tumbo y este quedo con la cabeza entre las piernas de la maga rubia teniendo una perfecta imagen de unas bragas blancas con un pequeño conejo rosa de adorno.

Cuando Mira se recuperó esta se sonrojo tanto que le salió vapor por los oídos, solo para plantarle una fuerte bofetada tan fuerte a goten que se escuchó por toda la academia a lo que todos los estudiantes le dieron sus condolencias a la pobre alma receptora de, tremendo castigo.

Goten se levantó con una mano marcada en la mejilla derecha –"no creí que alguien golpeara igual de fuerte que mi madre." – Decía goten sobándose la mejilla sonrojando un poco más a Mira por el comentario –"dejando un poco chiste deben estar aquí por una razón cierto." – Dijo el director con una leve sonrisa –"si queríamos hablarle sobre Yui." – dijo goten sin rodeo alguno sorprendiendo a Mira y Akio que hasta ahora se enteraban de que alguien pudo hacer contacto con la mencionada –"así que ya te topaste con ella." – dijo el director sin alterarse un poco –"así es y queríamos saber si no había otra forma de mantener sus poderes bajo control." – Decía goten tornándose un poco más serio –"si conoces un método para mantener sus poderes bajo control puedes decirme dicho método." – Dijo el director –"como usted se habrá dado cuenta cuando recién llegue, que yo mantengo una cantidad casi incalculable de poder, el cual puedo mantener bajo control sin mucho problema sin mencionar que pude cancelar un efecto de colapso sin ningún problema." - explicaba goten de una forma tan elocuente que dejo impresionada a la stundere Mira –"¿a qué quieres llegar?" – Pregunto el director ya serio –"a lo que quiero llegar es a que me dejen entrenar por un tiempo a Yui, solo para que ella pueda mantener bajo control su poder y no crear una catástrofe." – Respondio goten sin rodeo alguno dejando perplejas a las magas presentes.

 **N/A: haber mijos los vivos y atentos deben saber que Mira es una Tsundere, eso lo quería recalcar para no tener un mal comentario con eso, ya dejando en claro todo, continuemos con el cap.**

El director al escuchar la petición de goten comenzó a reflexionar sobre el tema y sabía perfectamente que los poderes de Yui se salían de control cuando tenía un mal sueño –"está bien aceptare que entrenes por un tiempo a Yui, pero con la condición que Mira y Akio estén presentes cuando entrenes a Yui." – dijo el director haciendo sonreír a goten.

La alegría al demi sayajin le dudaría poco ya que pudo sentir como se distorsionaba la energía que los rodeaba –"tienes la autorización de entrenarla, pero primero deberás sacarla del calabozo de la academia, ella está en lo más profundo para evitar un problema más grave." – sentencio el director pero antes de que goten pudiera decir algo Mira se le adelanto –"con todo respeto señor me niego a que despierten a Yui, puede que goten-san este en lo cierto pero yo no quiero correr ningún riesgo así que nos encargaremos de eliminar ese peligro, Akio vamos." – dijo seria Mira llamando la atención de la mencionada –"entendido jefa." – dijo Akio con seriedad.

Goten frunció el ceño por el comentario de Mira y a la vez hizo que Levy se preocupara en sobre manera –"no dejare que comentan una barbaridad con alguien que ni siquiera puede defenderse." – Dijo goten serio –"conozco un atajo para llegar rápido al calabozo." – dijo Levy igual de enojada que goten.

Goten, lilith, Arin y Levy salieron rápido de la oficina del director para ir por Yui antes de que Mira y Akio llegaran a ella, porque es obvio que Mira quiere matar a Yui antes de que pase a mayores y goten no iba a permitir eso jamás.

 **Calabozo.**

Estando en el calabozo lo único que tenían que hacer era bajar y bajar hasta llegar a la parte más profunda del mismo para despertar a Yui y evitar una barbaridad que podrían lamentar más adelante.

A medida avanzaban por el calabozo el fenómeno de colapso se hacía más presente como también la obscuridad del lugar comenzaba a engullirlos sin piedad alguna.

Goten hizo aparecer una esfera de energía para iluminar el camino y así poder seguir el camino correcto al lugar donde se encontraba Yui.

Los demonios mágicos que aparecían eran reducidos por el grupo sin problema alguno –"estas cosas no son nada fuertes." – Decía goten un tanto decepcionado –"es normal son demonios mágicos de nivel uno, los cuales no son muy peligrosos, pero sí muy problemáticos." – explico lilith mientras destruía con sus balas mágicas a otro grupo de demonios, Arin por otro lado desintegraba a los demonios expulsando su poder mágico.

Avanzando más se toparon con Mira y Akio –"al parecer pudieron interceptarnos." – Decía goten serio –"tomamos el camino rápido, destruimos el suelo y llegamos aquí en cuestión de minutos." – Respondio Mira restándole importancia a la presencia de todos –"lastimosamente hasta aquí llegaron ustedes dos, no voy a dejar que cometan una barbaridad con alguien que no se puede defender." – dijo goten serio comenzando a expulsar su poder de a poco –"entonces comenzaremos contigo, Akio." – Dijo Mira para que Akio encarara a goten.

A diferencia con Mira, Akio si pudo notar el incremento constante de poder de goten –"solo lo diré una vez, Akio-san usted es fuerte pero aun así, está lejos de igualarme, se lo digo para no faltarle el respeto y para que no intente hacer un imposible." – sentencio goten serio haciendo que las féminas presentes tuvieran reacciones diferentes, lilith, Levy, Arin y Akio se sonrojaron con lo directo que fue goten, por otro lado Mira se sintió ofendida de que la llamasen débil –"Akio que esperas acaba con él." – dijo Mira notablemente enojada.

Akio frunció un poco el ceño –"lo siento jefa pero no puedo cumplir esa orden, pero no puedo enfrentar a goten-san él está muy por encima de mí." – dijo Akio dejando perpleja a Mira –"parece que Akio-san tiene experiencia verdadera en combate, ya que sabe cuál es su límite." – dijo goten sonriendo complacido de que Akio tenga una buena perspectiva, dicho gesto de goten sonrojo a Akio –"dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos por Yui para evitar que este fenómeno de colapso haga más daños." – dijo lilith seria llamando la atención de todos y retomando la misión.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la habitación de Yui, al momento que entraron encontraron a Yui cubierta por una luz naranja mientras a la vez era custodiada por un demonio en forma de dragon –"dejen que me encargue de esto." – dijo goten comenzando a avanzar para encarar al dragon, las demás magas se quedaron al margen para ver la golpiza que estaba a punto de propiciar al demonio.

El dragon disparo un enorme torrente de energía contra goten el cual se mantenía quieto donde estaba, las magas se preocuparon mucho pero su preocupación se convirtió en shock cuando vieron a goten detener el ataque con las manos desnudas, solo para después ver como la energía comenzaba a perder tamaño hasta que desapareció.

Goten se desilusiono mucho al ver que el demonio no era tan fuerte como se lo esperaba –"que decepción no me causara ningún orgullo acabar con algo como esto." – decía goten notablemente aburrido.

El dragon lanzo un fuerte coletazo al demi sayajin el cual paro el golpe con una sola mano, para después comenzar a azotar al dragon numerosas veces sin ninguna piedad, solo para después mandarlo a volar y que se estrellara en una pared –"llego la hora de terminar con esto." – decía goten comenzando a tomar una postura muy conocida para el pero extraña y muy desconocida para las magas.

Entre las manos de goten comenzó a formarse una esfera de energía azul – **"kaaaa…meeee…haaaa…meeee…haaaaa." –** grito goten lazando la poderosa onda de energía contra el demonio.

La onda de energía normalmente hubiera engullido sin compasión al dragon, pero debido al hecho de que estaban aun dentro de la academia la onda de energía se estampo en el pecho del demonio comenzó a desintegrarlo.

El demonio termino explotando por la descomunal acumulación de energía en el pecho.

Goten se movió rápido para atrapar a Yui antes de que esta cayera al suelo, ha este no le importo en lo absoluto que Yui estará completamente desnuda, ya que lo más importante en ese momento era la salud de la maga peli blanca.

Yui comenzó a despertar al sentir un calor extra pero muy reconfortante, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver goten, alegrándose en sobre manera Yui –"goten-oni-san viniste a salvar te quiero." – dijo Yui abrazando efusivamente a goten presionando sus atributos contra el chico.

Las demás magas llegaron a un nuevo nivel de celos, pero al ver que Yui apenas se estaba despertando decidieron dejarlo pasar por el momento, ya que por el momento Yui era de la que menos tenía que preocuparse.

 **Pasillos de la Academia**

Entre los pasillos de la academia Selina con un rumbo específico, al momento que caía un fuerte relámpago y que este rompiese la ventana, la expresión de selina cambio completamente, ya que dejo a mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa desapareciendo en la obscuridad del final del pasillo.

 **Con ese último fragmento ya sabrán quien es la siguiente en formar parte del harem de goten y de ante mano les pido disculpas por no actualizar esta historia, pero tuve muchos problemas de tiempo por la universidad, pero como ahora estoy de vacaciones podre actualizar como dios manda.**

 **La siguiente historia que actualizare es la de akame ga kill y saben que es un capitulo lleno de zukulemcia, pero si quieren que actualice esta historia nuevamente háganmelo saber en los comentarios.**

 **Por lo pronto me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 4: Liese la Trinity Seven de la Pereza.


	5. Chapter 5

Repito dragon ball super ni Trinity Seven me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Ya van dos meses desde que publique la historia y el apoyo que le están dando es increíble eso se los agradezco mucho, ya que es por su apoyo es que este crossover se convirtió en una de las historias que más me gusta escribir, después del arco de Líese y del arco de Hijiri, será la primera pelea seria de goten y si pusieron atención al capítul saben cuál es ese enemigo y después de eso comenzaran las pruebas de whis a goten, si quieren a un guerrero específico para la primera prueba del angel déjenmelo saber en lo comentarios ahora si el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 4: La Trinity Seven de la Pereza**

Desde el incidente causado por Yui ha pasado un día, donde todo estaba tan normal como pudiera estar, todo el alumnado se encontraba en clase de gimnasia a excepción de goten, Yui, Mira y Akio, ya que estas dos últimas vigilaban el entrenamiento que goten le daría a la maga peli blanca para controlar su poder.

Goten estaba pensando en la manera más sencilla de instruir a Yui para que se le sea fácil controlar su poder –"bien Yui por lo que tengo entendido es que tu poder en ocasiones se salen de control." – Decía goten para ver si la maga afirmaba dicha información –"así es en ocasiones mis poderes se salen de control y al estar dormida no puedo mantenerlo bajo control." – explicaba Yui mientras se tocaba la barbilla con el dedo índice –"muy bien lo que vamos a ser hoy Yui es canalizar todo tu poder en tu interior, para después expulsarlo de a poco." – explicaba goten elocuentemente dejando sorprendidas a Mira y Akio –"como lo hago." – Pregunto Yui entusiasmada –"primero quiero que empieces a canalizar tu poder poco a poco en el centro de tu pecho, ya que si lo haces de golpe te puedes hacer daño a ti misma, ya verás cómo lo hago." – explicaba goten alejándose un poco de las chicas.

Goten primero expulso su poder de golpe haciendo aparecer un aura blanca la cual dejó un cráter considerable en el suelo y con el mismo mando a volar algunos árboles, las tres magas se sorprendieron por ese aumento de poder tan brusco –"esto paso si expulsas tu poder de golpe." – explico goten a lo cual las tres magas asintieron por instinto –"impresionante." – dijo Akio ya que no esperaba conocer a alguien que superaba todos los estándares de poder que conocían.

Goten ahora comenzó a concentrar su poder en un solo punto, para seguidamente expulsarlo lentamente, Yui, Mira y Akio veían la misma aura blanca a aparecer en contorno a la forma de goten, para comenzar a expandirse de a poco para después ser completamente visible –"ahora si lo haces de este modo, no abran muchos problemas, ya que estarás expulsándolo con calma ahora Yui quiero que lo intentes." - dijo goten terminando su explicación a lo cual la mencionada asintió emocionada.

En la mente de goten este podía imaginarse a cierto angel de piel azul llorar cómicamente, al ver a alguien ser entrenado con sus métodos –" _aunque entrene a Yui no puedo descuidar mi entrenamiento, ya que no sé cuándo whis-san comenzar a poner a prueba mi progreso con su entrenamiento." –_ decía en sus adentros goten mientras centraba su vista al cielo, para después concentrarse en Yui, la cual comenzaba a concentrar su poder en su interior.

De a poco Yui comenzó a expulsar su poder mágico de la misma manera que lo hizo goten, solo que en vez de ser un aura de ki, en todo el cuerpo de Yui comenzó a aparecer una estela de poder mágico, que comenzaba a expandirse de a poco, comenzando a parecerse a un remolino multicolor –"sigue así Yui, lo estás haciendo bien." – decía goten viendo como Yui seguía expulsando su poder mágico y lo estaba sorprendiendo gratamente, ya que Yui era notablemente más fuerte que Mira y Akio, pero aún se mantenía muy por debajo del poder del director –"ya Yui es suficiente por hoy." – dijo goten para que Yui dejase de expulsar poder mágico para respirar con poco de dificultad –"esto cansa mucho." – Decía Yui haciendo un pequeño berrinche –"es normal que te canses no estas acostumbrada a hacer eso, bien Yui de ahora en adelante haremos lo mismo hasta que puedas expulsar tu poder, como si fuera igual de fácil que respirar." – Sentencio goten levemente serio -"si goten-ni-sama." – dijo Yui mientras levantaba el brazo en señal de aprobación.

Mira y Akio estaban gratamente sorprendidas ya que no esperaban que el demi sayajin fuera tan buen maestro –"quizás le pida que me de algunos consejos para mejorar." – Reflexionaba Akio ya que ella reconocía que era fuerte, pero tampoco negaba que en ser más fuerte no fuera algo bueno –"como sea vio mi ropa interior, para mi es solo un pervertido más." – decía Mira queriendo negar lo innegable y eso era la habilidad innata del demi sayajin a la hora de entrenar a otros.

 **N/A: dejemos algo claro goten es entrenado por el posiblemente mejor maestro de artes de marciales en todo el universo, whis es el maestro de artes marciales por excelencia y eso nadie puede negármelo.**

Goten despidió a las tres magas para poder irse a hacer su propio entrenamiento ya que aunque este entrenando a Yui el demi sayajin no puede descuidar su propio entrenamiento.

 **Esa Misma Noche**

Otra noche lluviosa llegaba a la academia y por los pasillos solitarios de la misma estaba Selina, la cual tenía un rumbo fijo y ese era ir a la antigua biblioteca de la academia, un fuerte relámpago que cayó a un lado de la ventana esta se rompió.

Al suceder eso la expresión en el rostro de selina cambio completamente ya que dio a denotar una sonrisa llena de malicia que ponía en peligro a todos en la academia.

 **Al Día Siguiente**

El día se asia presente nuevamente y los pasillos de la academia estaban más concurridos de lo normal –"lilith-san sucedió algo anoche." – pregunto goten viendo todos los vidrios rotos en el suelo –"anoche alguien entro a la academia y había un leve rastro de un fenómeno de colapso." – Respondio lilith notablemente preocupada por lo que estaba pasando –"no abras sido tu verdad, pervertido." – dijo Mira irritando un poco a goten –"según que fundamento esto es culpa mía." – Respondio goten levemente enojado –"goten-san tu y Yui-san son los principales sospechosos al haber causado fenómenos de colapso antes." – agrego Lilith a goten el cual a regañadientes.

Inadvertidamente Yui abrazo a goten por la espalda quedando ella a escasos centímetros del rostro de goten –"oye Yui lo que paso aquí no habrá sido por alguna travesura tuya cierto." – Decía goten a lo que Yui se indignó un poco –"para nada, Yui no ha sido, ya que de haber sido yo la academia se hubiera convertido en un calabozo." – Dijo Yui sin despegarse de goten en ningún momento –"Yui-san tu cara está muy cerca a la de goten." – decía lilith tratando de llamarle la atención a la maga peli blanca, la cual sonrió maliciosamente, besando la mejilla de goten, haciendo que tanto lilith, Akio e increíblemente Mira se sonrojaran por los celosas que sentían en el momento.

 **N/A: digan lo que digan Yui es mi personaje preferido de Trinity Seven, ella sabe perfectamente como picar el harem completo y lo hace con una maestría acojonante.**

Lilith, Mira y Akio se repusieron del leve ataque de celos para ponerse serias de nuevo –"lo más seguro es que quien sea que haya entrado a la academia anoche, haya ido a la antigua biblioteca." – Dedujo Mira haciendo asentir a la maga peli roja para rápidamente despachar a todo el alumnado, para poder investigar el caso a fondo y sin distracciones.

En el salón respectivo de goten, se encontraba el mencionado y el resto de las chicas que conformaban su interés amoroso –"¿a qué se debió todo esto de entrar a la academia?" – Preguntaba distraídamente el demi sayajin –"esto ya ha pasado antes." – decía Levy que noto la intriga en el mencionado –"no entiendo a lo que te refieres." – Decía Goten un poco más confundido –"hace un tiempo un par de hermanas fueron a la biblioteca una noche igual de lluviosa como la de anoche, ambas estudiaban algún tipo de magia hasta que cayó un relámpago, fue cuando todo sucedió, una de las gemelas desapareció la buscaron sin descanso pero nunca pudieron encontrarla." – Contaba Arin la historia de la desaparición de Líese, con lo cual Yui se asustó mucho y se abrazó a goten –"ni-san no tienes miedo." – Decía Yui aun asustada –"no le tengo miedo ni a los monstruos, ni a los fantasmas." – dijo goten restándole importancia al hecho de fantasmas y los monstruos –"eso no es todo, dicen también que en cada noche lluviosa, se puede ver a la gemela desaparecida deambular por los pasillos de la academia." – Contaba Levy haciendo una cara tétrica asustando aún más a Yui la cual se abrazó con más fuerte en goten, sintiendo este los muy desarrollados atributos de la peli blanca –"entonces ya sé que hacer, hay que ayudar a Lilith-san, Mira y Akio-san a resolver esto." – afirmo goten saliendo del salón siendo seguido por las magas.

 **Antigua Biblioteca**

Goten llego junto con Arin, Levy y Yui a la biblioteca para ayudar en el asunto –"la verdad quise ayudarles, ya que yo soy capaz de sentir la energía de un ser vivo, por lo cual puedo serles de mucha ayuda." – decía goten a lo que lilith asintió convencida –"solo no estorbes." – Dijo Mira irritada –"además piénsalo de esta forma, si ocurre algo no sería bueno tenerme cerca para evitar cualquier problema." – refuto goten ganándole completamente a Mira en ese aspecto ya que no podía discutir con la lógica del demi sayajin.

Goten se centró en todo el lugar sintiendo todas las energías en lugar en ese momento, goten podía sentir las energías de Selina, Levy, Arin, Yui, Akio, Mira, Lilith y una firma de energía desconocida para el pero con un aura muy familiar.

Se extrañó más al sentir que esa aura era completamente idéntica a la de Selina confundiendo un poco al demi sayajin, goten se centró en Selina la cual estaba fija frente a un estante de libros, como si estuviese un poco en trance.

Goten le toco el hombro a Selina la cual dio un pequeño brinco del susto –"selina que haces por aquí, buscas alguna noticia o algo parecido." – preguntaba goten a una selina que se recuperaba del susto proporcionado por su interés amoroso –"no es eso." – Respondio Selina nerviosa ya que sabía que algo malo sucedería.

De repente toda la biblioteca se transformó en unas ruinas tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes en el momento –"qué demonios fue eso?" – Pregunto goten irritado por haber sido tomado por sorpresa así de fácil –"este goten-kun podrías quitarme las manos de los pechos." – Pidió Selina notablemente sonrojada –"perdón no fue intencional." – se disculpaba goten nervioso de que la maga tomara represarías por dicha acción, pero en la mente de la maga rubia pasaban cosas complemente diferentes y no aptas para todo público.

El grupo de magos se reunió para ponerse alerta y no ser tomados por sorpresa de nuevo –"alguien se acerca, estén preparados." – Advirtió goten centrándose en una formación de energía negativa que se acercaba a ellos –"no dejes que ella se les acerque." – dijo selina sorprendiendo a todos al llamar a la formación de energía ella.

Entre Lilith y Mira apareció otra maga muy idéntica a Selina, con la única diferencia que estaba más desarrollada y sus ojos eran de color purpura obscuro, antes de que la recién aparecida hiciera lo que tenía en mente goten y Levy se movieron rápidamente para apartar a lilith y mira del peligro, dejando sorprendida a la segunda maga rubia.

Al ver su objetivo truncado decidió hacerles frente –"lilith-sensei y Mira-sempai ha pasado mucho tiempo." – Decía la maga –"Líese." – Dijeron ambas magas –"así que ese es el nombre de la gemela que desapareció." – Dijo goten entendiendo todo perfectamente –"asi que te convertiste en una maga maligna." – Decía Mira seria -"este lado es más divertido." – Dijo liese con diversión –"que descortés de tu parte el no saludarnos liese." – Dijo Levy con irritación y calma combinadas –"oh la ninja y Akio-sempai." – dijo liese con cierta malicia en su voz.

Goten veía todo de forma expectante a lo que podría pasar a continuación, a simple vista liese era más fuerte que Levy y Akio pero, estaba seguro que todo podía cambiar en cualquier momento –"explica tus razones para entrar en la antigua biblioteca ahora mismo." – Demando Mira seria –"fue para robar un objeto antiguo, ya que ser un candidato a rey demonio se conoce como un tabú entre los magos y al robar dicho objeto me volví una candidata a rey demonio." – Dijo liese sin reparo alguno –"lo que me recuerda." – dijo nuevamente liese desapareciendo.

Para reaparecer a espaldas de Selina, para morderle el cuello y robarle toda la magia –"parece que alguien estuvo acumulando una gran cantidad de magia." – decía liese al momento en que sus atributos aumentaban notoriamente.

Goten aún se mantenía expectante en el asunto ya que sabía que había algo más profundo en todo este embrollo –"así que te convertiste en una maga maligna, simplemente por no hacer los estudios correspondientes." – Decía lilith indignada por el camino que eligió liese –"estudios no tengo tiempo para eso, yo quiero descubrir todos los secretos de la magia rápido al igual que ese candidato a rey demonio, no veo porque debería esforzarme si puedo tomar el camino fácil." – decía liese sin interés alguno en la reprimenda de lilith.

Aunque liese al decir eso cometió un error grave –"no me compares contigo aquellos que buscan el camino fácil solo dan a relucir su inmensa mediocridad y ya estoy harto de me digan candidato a rey demonio, eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo, eso es algo insignificante para mí." - dijo goten notablemente enojado expulsando su poder de un solo golpe resquebrajando todo el lugar –"eso si es poder puro." – decía liese notablemente impactada.

Las magas presentes a parte de liese que conocían un poco a goten nunca lo habían visto tan enojado antes y mucho menos lo había visto liberar tanto poder de golpe.

Goten sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una semilla del ermitaño –"oigan denle esta semilla a selina o de lo contrario morirá." – dijo goten secamente alarmando a las magas –"otra cosa que no puedo digerir es el hecho de intentar asesinar a tu hermana para cumplir con una ambición de lo más ridícula." – decía goten enojándose más expulsando aún más poder.

Las magas prefirieron no preguntar nada y darle la semilla a Selina está a no más tragarla se recuperó casi instantáneamente –"así que la sanaron, ahora robare su magia nuevamente." – dijo liese desapareciendo creyendo así que podría evitar a goten.

Liese se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver como goten aparecía frente a ella bloqueándole el camino –"puede que seas veloz, pero comparada conmigo o con Levy, no eres más que una tortuga." – Sentencio goten fríamente a lo cual liese intento hacer lo mismo, pero igualmente fue bloqueada fácilmente por goten –"no lo entendiste verdad, no podrás librarte de mí tan fácilmente." – Sentencio nuevamente goten haciendo retroceder liese –"entonces te tumbare y pasare sobre ti." – declaro liese haciendo que goten simplemente sonriera.

Liese lanzaba fuertes golpes y patadas, pero estos no llegaban a tocar a goten –"no lo ves cierto, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para romper mi defensa natural." – Sentencio goten secamente sorprendiendo liese –"esto se complicó más de lo que esperaba." – Decía liese frustrada –"te aconsejo que te detengas no podrás vencerme no importa cuanto lo intentes, la razón por lo que no te he atacado, es por Selina estoy seguro que ella quiere que regreses con ella a pesar de todos los errores que cometiste." – decía goten calmándose un poco –"ella quiere que regrese." – Decía liese un poco tocada por lo que dijo goten –"no solo ella, estoy seguro de que todas ellas quieren que regreses, no importa los errores que cometiste si no como puedes solucionarlos, esto no tiene por qué llegar a mayores." – decía goten haciendo que liese comenzara a pensar en todo lo que ha hecho hasta este punto.

Finamente liese termino aceptando las palabras dichas por el demi sayajin, pero aún se mantenía un poco al margen de todo –"está bien entiendo lo que dices pero he cometido tantos errores que no sé qué hacer." – Decía liese preocupada –"eso es algo que solo tu sabrás como hacerlo, después de todo para eso existen las segundas oportunidades." – decía goten sonriendo un poco, sonrojando un poco también a la mencionada –"aun no entiendo porque me perdonas si soy la enemiga." – Decía liese aun intrigada por el repentino cambio en la actitud del demi sayajin –"eso es gracias a mi padre, el tenía la costumbre de darles segundas oportunidades a todos y posiblemente eso lo haya heredado de el." – dijo goten un poco apenado por tocar ese tema.

Las demás magas no se creían ni un poco lo que paso frente a sus ojos, ya que vieron a goten literalmente evangelizar a una persona para que regresara al buen camino eso solo les daba una mejor impresión de su interés amoroso, solo se hacían preguntarse cuantos secretos más escondía el demi sayajin.

 **Bueno hasta aquí queda el capítulo 4 quiero aclarar que liese en esta caso al no utilizar el hechizo que congela el tiempo para todos excepto ella y la víctima, no va a quedar atrapada en ese espacio por lo cual no perderá su cuerpo, sé que no tiene mucha lógica pero esa es la única forma que se me ocurrió para poder integrarla al harem sin, que tenga que compartir cuerpo con Selina.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo ya aparecerá Sora ya que muchos están esperando la aparición de la loli peli plateada bueno, les daré ese gusto solo que de un modo distinto pero sé que les va a gustar mucho y les causara mucha gracias también.**

 **Ahora hare auto spam, les pido de por favor que se pasen por mi historia de black lagoon ya que me gustaría tener la opinión de ustedes, en dicha historia utilizo un dialecto diferente al que uso en los crossovers pero no son nada del otro mundo, así que estaré esperando sus opiniones las cuales agradecer con todo el corazón, ahora si me retiro yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 5: El Rencuentro Goten vs Hijiri


	6. Chapter 6

Repito dragon ball super ni Trinity Seven me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Luego del buen recibimiento del capítulo 4, ha llegado el momento del reencuentro entre goten y hijiri, donde posiblemente se rompa su amistad o si esta se vuelve más fuerte, bueno eso lo veremos ahora.

 **Capítulo 5: El Reencuentro Goten vs Hijiri**

Dos días después del problema que pudo haber causado Liese todo regreso a la normalidad, todos los alumnos se preparaban para irse a sus clases, ya que conocían su sentencia si llegaban tarde a la clase de Lilith la peli roja podría ser muy dulce y todo, pero si llegas tarde la mencionada tu usara como un objeto de tiro al blanco.

Mientras en la habitación correspondiente de goten este se encontraba en una encrucijada enorme, ya a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Yui durmiendo plácidamente, a su lado derecho se encontraba Arin durmiendo igual de cómoda que Yui y sobre el tenia a una chica peli plateada a la cual nunca había visto hasta el momento que despertó.

El demi sayajin en cualquier otra circunstancia estaría tranquilo pero no en esta, ya que las tres mencionadas se encontraban completamente desnudas –" _bien goten_ _recuerda que hiciste anoche para terminar en este problema, no recuerdo haberme juntado con Yui ni Arin y mucho menos con la otra chica, algo paso anoche y no lo recuerdo." –_ se decía en sus adentros el demi sayajin tratando de resolver el problema que tenía frente suyo.

Por otro lado goten sentía como Lilith se acercaba a su habitación rápidamente por lo cual decidió zafarse de las tres chicas, pero las susodichas no se lo dejaban fácil, estando a pocos centímetros de alejarse de la chicas goten sintió un enorme escalofrió cruzar su espina volteando robóticamente a la puerta, se topó con lilith pero con una expresión muy diferente, se podía ver como si sus ojos estuvieran en blanco, mientras una estela mágica de color rojo la rodeaba.

Goten trago pesadamente viendo esa imagen tan tétrica de la maga peli roja –"juro que esto es un malentendido." – Decía goten nervioso a la vez que retrocedía lentamente para no terminar de liberar los demonios de lilith –"no te culpo a ti por esto, si no a mí por no anticiparlo." – Decía lilith saliendo de la habitación del mencionado el cual suspiro aliviado, de que lilith no le diera la golpiza de su vida, el podía pararse frente a Broly y no sentir miedo alguno, pero no podía ponerse frente a una chica enojada porque eso siempre sale muy mal.

Recuperando goten el color procedió a despertar a sus compañeras inesperadas –"oigan despierten." – dijo goten sacudiendo a las tres chicas, Arin y Yui despertaron rápido y procedieron a dejar la habitación de su interés amoroso, solo quedando goten y la chica peli plateada, a la cual nunca había visto.

Goten se sentó en la cama extra de la habitación para cruzarse de brazos –"puedes comenzar a hablar." – Dijo goten levemente serio –"básicamente yo soy el manuscrito que siempre llevas contigo, solía tomar esta forma cuando Hijiri me utilizaba, ella me bautizo como Sora." - dijo Sora asiendo asentir a goten –"ok esa forma está mucho mejor, se me es muy difícil hablar contigo mientras eres un libro, ahora puedo comunicarme contigo de mejor manera." – decía goten haciendo sonreír a la mencionada.

" _ **Atención Son Goten y Lilith-sensei preséntense en la oficina del director se les requiere urgentemente"**_

Era lo que se escuchaba en los altavoces de la academia –"ahora que sucede, no he hecho nada para que me llamen a la dirección." – Decía goten confuso por el aviso –"a lo mejor el director quiere decirles algo." – dijo Sora más tranquila que una lechiga.

Goten y lilith se encontraron en el camino y de allí fueron juntos a la oficina del director, en todo el camino a la oficina lo único que perturbaba a lilith era la presencia de Sora –"goten-san ¿Quién es ella?" – pregunto lilith refiriéndose totalmente a Sora –"ah ella es mi grimorio, hasta esta mañana me di cuenta de que podía tomar forma humana, asi me puedo comunicar con ella de mejor manera." – Respondio goten simplemente –"también vine para seducir a mi amo." – dijo Sora con una sonrisa astuta ganándose una mirada acosadora de lilith.

Goten, lilith y Sora llegaron a la oficina del director, goten tenía en mente entrar de golpe, pero al recordar lo que sucedió la última vez, prefirió tocar la puerta, al recibir el permiso para ingresar, goten, lilith y Sora ingresaron a la oficina.

Dentro de la oficina estaba el director, junto con su asistente y Mira junto con Akio también –"sucedió algo director, porque el aviso que recibí parecía como si algo grave haya ocurrido." – Dijo goten serio entrando ya en materia –"si te llame a ti y a lilith-sensei es para nombrarlos segundos al mando de la seguridad de grimorio." – Sentencio el director sorprendiendo a todos –"director está seguro de esto?" – pregunto Mira sorprendida –"si Mira-chan para esta misión necesitamos la ayuda de goten-kun por el poder y fuerza que tiene." – Respondio serio el director –"yo no tengo problema con que ni-chan se integre a nosotras." – dijo Akio notablemente contenta de contar con el apoyo del demi sayajin para la misión actual –"bueno ya con eso resuelto los enviare para que investiguen sobre la destrucción de una de las más importantes academias mágicas, la Gran Academia Liber." – instruía el director a los mencionados los cuales solo asentían –"¿Cuándo saldremos?" – Pregunto goten serio entrando así en su modo de batalla dejando de lado, su modo inocente y tranquilo, mostrando una actitud más seria –"partirán en dos días." – termino el director despachando a todos luego de eso.

 **N/A: se lo que dicen Hijiri está en problemas enormes, ya que por muy entrenada que este para derrotar al rey demonio, no está lista para vencer a un sayajin.**

Todos decidieron separarse para preparar todo lo que necesitarían para la misión –"tengo que llevar algunas semillas del ermitaño." – decía goten en voz baja mientras alistaba cuatro semillas, como también sacaba su traje de combate –"ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me he puesto algo similar." – dijo goten viendo el dogui de combate naranja, el cual tenía el símbolo de whis estampado en el pecho.

Sora observaba todo lo que estaba alistando goten –"parece que tienes muchos secretos." – decía Sora viendo el símbolo en el dogui de goten –"hay muchas cosas que le mantuve en secreto a Hijiri, yo tenía muy en claro que tarde o temprano se convertiría en un potencial enemigo." – dijo goten secamente sacando de honda a Sora ya que no lo había escuchado hablar tan fríamente antes.

 **Dos Días Después**

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y goten, lilith, Mira, Akio y Sora estaban preparados para partir, pero antes de partir goten saco un comunicador holográfico –"director tengo un mal presentimiento, le doy el comunicador por si sucede algo en la academia en nuestra ausencia, úselo cuando la situación se les este saliendo de las manos." – dijo goten serio el director asintió, tomando el rastreador.

En todo momento lilith, mira y Akio no le quitaron los ojos de encima a goten ya que no lo había visto con algo que no fuera el uniforme escolar, goten con el dogui de pelea, dejaba expuestos los brazos fuertes y tonificados del demi sayajin –"bien todos prepárense los tele transportare de inmediato." – Informo el director para que los aludidos se alistaran, pero repentinamente los vidrios de la sala se rompieron –"director." – Dijo alarmada lilith –"no se preocupen los tele transportare a salvo a su destino." – dijo el director tele transportándolos.

 **Dimensión de la Academia Liber**

Goten, mira y Sora llegaron a la academia pero esta no estaba destruida –"no se suponía que la academia fue destruida." – Decía goten confundido de ver la academia en perfectas condiciones –"lo que pensaba, esta es una dimensión diferente esa es la razón por la cual nos separamos de lilith-sensei y Akio-sempai." – Explico Mira viendo toda la academia –"goten-san." – dijo una voz desconocida pero cien por ciento femenina.

Mira y Sora voltearon a ver a la recién llegada y podía verse que era hijiri pero para Sora no era asi, ya que conocía perfectamente el aura mágica que despedía, ya que se parecía a su poder mágico, por otro lado goten no volteo a verla ya que sabía que no era hijiri –"tu no eres hijiri." – dijo goten secamente sorprendiendo a lo grande a la chica que apareció –"presencia maligna, revela tu verdadera forma." – demando mira disparando una ráfaga de poder mágico contra la chica, la chica sonrió mientras creaba un círculo mágico para defenderse –"no podrás romper mi hechizo de protección." – Dijo la chica pero retrocedió rápidamente al ver como su escudo se comenzaba a romper –"mi magia puede fácilmente destrozar cualquier hechizo mágico." – Declaro mira seria –"esto se complicó un poco." – dijo la chica comenzando a desaparecer –"nos veremos de nuevo goten-san." – dijo la chica desapareciendo pero goten no le prestó atención.

Goten tenía una expresión seria en el rostro –"hay que encontrar la forma de salir de esta dimensión, hay que encontrar el sello y romperlo." – Dijo goten serio –"no vas a ir a buscarla." – Decía mira un tanto celosa –"no ella no era la verdadera hijiri, si la verdadera quisiera atacarnos lo hubiera hecho mucho antes de llegar o nos hubiera recibido ella personalmente." – Dijo goten serio –"en efecto el amo tiene razón, ella no era hijiri, ella era el Ilias Fragment, de haber sido hijiri yo la hubiera detenido." – Dijo sora con simpleza –"hay que seguir y completar la misión." – declaro goten secamente de nuevo.

Goten, Mira y Sora entraron a las instalaciones de la academia y toda estaba para más decir desierta –"lo más seguro es que todos se hayan convertido en demonios de nivel bajo." – decía Mira mientras avanzan en el lugar –"no puede evitar pensar que todo esto es una trampa." – decía goten serio concentrándose tratando de encontrar alguna firma de energía y solo sentía las de Mira, Sora he Ilia –"puede que el amo tenga razón." – decía Sora mientras seguía de cerca de goten.

El paso fue obstruido por demonios –"ellos eran los estudiantes de la academia." – decía goten viendo a los demonios que antes fueron los alumnos –"efectivamente su magia fue drenada completamente y se convirtieron en esos demonios." – dijo sora viendo a los demonios –"los eliminare de inmediato." – Declaro mira centrando su magia, pero repentinamente sus ropas se desgarraron –"ok ahora si lo he visto todo." – Dijo goten quitando la vista de la maga rubia –"Sora tu tienes poder mágico todavía." – Pregunto goten preocupado por la situación de mira –"si soy un grimorio mi poder mágico no desaparece tan fácil." – Respondio Sora –"bien Sora encárgate de esto yo me llevare a Mira de aquí." – Dijo goten con seriedad –"si yo me encargo." – Respondio sora con suficiencia.

Goten cargo a Mira al estilo nupcial –"buscaremos un lugar seguro, para que recuperes magia." – decía goten dándole un sonrisa a la maga la cual se sonrojo un poco, a lo que solo atino a asentir.

Sora después de ver partir a goten y mira se centró en lo que tenían de frente –"bien divirtámonos." – decía Sora chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer círculos mágicos los cuales dispararon ráfagas de energía a los demonios destruyéndolos a todos, revelando entre ellos a Ilia –"ha pasado mucho tiempo Astil Codice." – Dijo Ilia con un pequeño toque alegre –"sí que lo es Ilia Fragment." - dijo Sora con suficiencia.

Ambos grimorios comenzaron una pelea mágica que comenzaba a destruir todo el pasillo donde se encontraban peleando.

 **Goten y Mira**

Goten y Mira consiguieron llegar a uno de los salones de la academia –"aquí estaremos seguros por un tiempo." – Decía goten mientras se quitaba la parte naranja de su dogui de combate, para dárselo a Mira –"póntelo se me es muy incómodo hablarte si estas desnuda." – Dijo goten dándole una sonrisa a la maga sonrojándola en el proceso, pero tomando igualmente la camisa de goten para ponérsela, quedándole está lo suficientemente grande como para tapar todas sus partes íntimas –"gr… gracias." – Dijo Mira super sonrojada –"bien buscare donde está el sello para salir de esta dimensión." – decía goten enfilándose para salir del salón.

Goten fue detenido por Mira la cual lo tomo por la muñequera mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la espalda –"no conoces la academia ire contigo." – Dijo Mira lo más sonrojada que podía estar –"está bien si pasa algo yo te protegeré a toda costa." – Dijo goten sonrojando más a Mira de lo que se podía –"sí." – dijo simplemente Mira ya que no podía articular palabra debido a los nervios que sentía en el momento.

 **N/A: después de este capítulo la relación entre Goten y Mira va a mejorar mucho a tal punto de ser un poco más cariñosa con el mencionado.**

Goten y Mira llegaron al reloj principal de la academia lugar donde podían sentir una gran concentración mágica –"así que colocaron el sello en el lugar más alto de la academia." – decía goten intrigado –"si de ese modo el rango de expansión del sello es mucho mayor." – Explico mira a lo que goten entendió rápidamente –"está bien, lo más recomendable es que te subas en mi espalda, o de lo contrario terminare viendo algo que no debo." – dijo goten a lo cual Mira se sonrojo pero termino aceptando la alternativa del demi sayajin.

Goten subía la escalera con cuidado para no dejar caer a Mira, la mencionada es la primera vez que sentía la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo del demi sayajin y dicha calidez comenzaba a gustarle mucho –"oye mira he querido preguntarte ¿Por qué me oídas?" – pregunto goten sorprendiendo a Mira ya que no esperaba que el demi sayajin le preguntara eso, y por las situaciones que han pasado ella ha dado a entender dicho sentimiento –"no te odio, lo que sucede es que no estoy acostumbrada a relacionarme con chicos, siendo sincera nunca he tenido amigas, hasta que conocí a Akio-sempai, así que no te odio, si no mejor dicho odio no poder relacionarme bien contigo, porque sé que no eres un pervertido." – Respondio Mira dejando un poco sorprendido a goten –"es la primera vez que te abres a mí de ese modo, parece que ahora podemos decir que somos amigos." – dijo goten con una sonrisa que contagio a Mira también.

Goten y Mira llegaron a la cima donde se encontraron a Sora encerrada en cubo –"goten-san." – dijo Ilia intentando llamar la atención del mencionado siendo completamente inútil, ya que el mencionado la ignoro olímpicamente –"es descortés ignorar a una chica cuando te habla goten-san." – Decía Ilia notoriamente enojada –"lo siento la verdad intento no hablar mucho con el enemigo." – dijo goten fríamente sorprendiendo notoriamente a las tres chicas, ya que no esperaban dicha reacción del demi sayajin -"es asi como reaccionarias con la verdadera Hijiri." – Decía incrédula Ilia –"sé cuándo ser alguien hasta cierto punto inocente, pero también sé cuándo debo pensar con la cabeza fría, si Hijiri está haciendo todo este embrollo tendré que detenerle como cualquier otro enemigo y punto, ahora terminemos esto rápido, tengo un mal presentimiento y tenemos que regresar a la academia." – Sentencio goten fríamente –"hablas de la academia que están destruyendo junto con las chicas que tanto te importan, no tienes idea lo peligrosa que es una chica enamorada, ella es capaz de mantener amarado al chico que le gusta, tenerlo solo para ella y nadie más." – Dijo Ilia de una forma un tanto tétrica –"oye yo si hubiera sido tú, te hubieras quedado callada." – dijo goten en un tono que le helo la piel a todos.

Los demonios aparecieron rodeando a Mira y Goten –"así que quieres hacerlo de la forma difícil cierto." – Dijo goten con cierta gracia en su voz, rápidamente cargo a Mira y la puso en un lugar seguro –"me encargare de esto rápido, déjamelo todo a mi Mira." – dijo goten con una sonrisa a lo que Mira solo pudo asentir.

Rápidamente goten apareció entre los demonios ge Ilia –"bueno es hora de ir dejando los secretos de lado." – Dijo goten formando dos esferas de energía en sus manos, las cuales dejo estáticamente en el centro y chasqueando los dedos, estas se dividieron destruyendo a todos los demonios y el cubo donde estaba encerrada Sora esta al quedar libre prefirió quedarse al margen de la situación –"tienes algo mas o eso es todo." – decía goten con una arrogancia enorme Ilia iba a moverse, pero rápidamente se vio estampada en el suelo –"ya pudiste sentir la telequinesis." – Decía goten fríamente mientras se acercaba a Ilia la cual se comenzó a asustar –"podría destruirte aquí y no podrías hacer nada para detenerlo, pero no lo hare, ya que me doy cuenta de que no eres mala, ya que podía sentir que cuando Hijiri desapareció tu quedaste conmigo cuidándome, asi que mejor vengo conmigo y dejemos esto atrás." – decía goten dándole la mano a Ilia la cual se sintió feliz de que goten le perdonase.

El único problema que tenía el grupo era salir de la dimensión –"Ilia hay alguna manera de salir de esta dimensión, estoy comenzando a sentirme algo cansado." – preguntaba goten sintiendo hasta ahora los estragos de la dimensión que creo Ilia –"mi culpa lo olvide." – decía Ilia avergonzada mientras chasqueaba los dedos, regresando todo a la normalidad mostrando la academia totalmente destruida.

Rápidamente Mira y Akio los encontraron –"jefa, ni-chan." – decía Akio notablemente aliviada de encontrarlos sanos, goten procedió a comerse una semilla del ermitaño recuperándose por completo –"se encuentran todos bien." – Decía lilith revisando a todos –"si estamos bien goten-kun se encargó de todo y nos mantuvo a salvo." – Dijo Mira notablemente cansada –"desde cuando pone el mote kun jefa." – Pregunto Akio jocosamente –"bu..bueno somos amigos después de todo." – Respondio Mira super sonrojada.

Más tarde esa misma noche el grupo decidió quedarse a pasar la noche mientras, todos se recuperaban, en la habitación que le correspondía a goten este último dormía plácidamente mientras en la misma habitación la verdadera Hijiri se materializaba –"al fin apareces en persona Hijiri, has venido a matarme personalmente." – Dijo goten aun sin voltearla a verla –"asi que sabes todo." – Dijo Hijiri sorprendida –"déjame decirte que lo que tienes pensado hacer, no lo conseguirás." – decía goten levantándose de la cama.

Con una leve expulsión de poder goten destruyo la habitación completa –"espero que tengas una buena explicación para traicionarme asi hijiri." – Dijo goten fríamente y notablemente enojado a una perturbada hijiri –"este poder no es normal, porque no me contaste sobre esto." – Decía hijiri notablemente ofendida –"hijiri desde que llegue aquí, todo me decía que tarde o temprano te convertirías en un potencial enemigo, por eso mantuve en secreto muchas cosas sobre mi y no pienso disculparme por eso." – sentencio goten secamente haciendo retroceder a Hijiri.

La tensión en la habitación aumento enormemente –"entonces vas a atacar o tengo que hacerlo yo." – decía goten serio, comenzando a cargar una ráfaga de aire, antes de que hijiri respondiera salió volando por una ráfaga de energía propinada por goten.

Hijiri se recuperó del último ataque que recibió –"voy a tener que ir enserio." – decía hijiri envolviéndose en un aura mágica purpura la cual comenzaba a transformar a hijiri –"su poder está aumentando." – decía goten levemente sorprendido, cuando la transformación termino hijiri lucia completamente diferente.

 **N/A: si vieron Trinity Seven saben como luce Hijiri transformada no pongo la descripción ya que es muy difícil asi que discúlpenme en ese sentido.**

Goten volvió a encarar a hijiri –"vaya tu poder se incrementó un poco." – decía goten aun levemente sorprendido –"si yo soy una maga entrenada para destruir al rey demonio que eres tu goten-kun." – aclaro hijiri enojando nuevamente a goten –"ya me arte de que digan que soy ese rey demonio, eso es algo insignificante para mí, no me interesa en lo más mínimo eso del rey demonio espero que eso quede claro." – dijo goten enojado expulsando un poco de poder, dejando por los suelos el poder de hijiri.

Hijiri comenzó a cargar poder mágico, para darle un ataque poderoso a goten –"no lograras nada con eso." – Dijo goten serio esperando a que hijiri terminara de cargar el ataque –"no recuerdo que fueras tan arrogante." – Decía hijiri disgustada por la actitud de goten –"soy arrogante porque estoy completamente seguro que no me aras ningún rasguño." – dijo goten serio aun sin hacer nada para evitar el ataque.

Hijiri disparo una ráfaga de energía mágica contra goten el cual ni se inmuto ante el ataque recibiéndolo de lleno generando una fuerte explosión que sacudió todo el lugar.

Hijiri no sabía qué hacer si sentirse feliz de que destruyo al rey demonio o llorar por matar al chico que amaba, pero unos pasos que provenían de la cortina de humo y polvo la aterraron, del humo salió goten sin ningún rasguño, solo con algunas partes de sus ropas desgarradas –"ese ataque no estuvo nada mal." – decía goten quitándose el polvo de encima.

Otro ataque de energía fue lanzado hacia goten, con la diferencia que ahora no fue hijiri quien lo ataco si no alguien que tenía más poder que ella, rápidamente goten evadió el ataque para que este pasara de largo, para luego centrarse buscar en todos lados a su nuevo agresor.

 **PAUUUUUU**

Resonó en todo el lugar un fuerte golpe que proyecto a goten a estrellarse en la ya destruida academia, con una brusca expulsión de poder goten se quitó los escombros de encima.

Donde antes estaba goten se encontraba un ser rojo con cuernos saliendo del cráneo –"asi que este es el humano que nos han impedido conquistar este pedazo roca." – Decía el sujeto recién llegado –"me declaro culpable de eso." – dijo goten sin reparo alguno.

El sujeto ataco nuevamente a goten, pero el sujeto se llevó una sorpresa cuando goten atrapo el golpe con una mano –"tuviste suerte al tomarme por sorpresa, pero no sucederá otra vez." – Dijo goten plantándole una patada en el pecho el sujeto agrietándole la armadura –"dime quién demonios eres." – Demando goten fríamente –"yo soy Shizami el hombre que te quitara la vida." – declaro Shizami lanzándose contra goten, mientras este hizo lo mismo.

Hijiri por otro lado estaba procesando todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que de un momento a otro pasó a estar en un segundo plano totalmente.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Retumbo en el lugar una fuerte onda de choque proveniente del golpe que goten le propino a Shizami agrietando más la armadura de este –"sucede algo no dijiste que ibas a matarme." – decía goten burlonamente haciendo enfadar a shisami, logrando este asi atinarle una fuerte patada a goten, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

Goten se recuperó rápidamente para encarar al oponente –"eres fuerte lo admito pero estas lejos de poder derrotarme." – Declaro tajantemente goten –"no digas tonterías solo tienes un poder de pelea de cinco si has evadido mis ataques es por pura suerte." – Dijo Shizami enojado –"entonces te mostrare un poco de lo que soy capaz de hacer." – decía goten comenzando a elevar su poder de a poco –"pero que ahora tiene sesenta mil." – Decía incrédulo Shizami –"apenas comienzo **KIO-KEN." –** grito goten envolviéndose rápidamente en un aura roja.

A medida que goten aumentaba su poder todo el lugar comenzaba a temblar como de la misma forma del suelo eran desprendidas rocas de tamaño considerable –"imposible su poder rebaso el millón de unidades de poder y sigue creciendo." – Decía incrédulo Shizami que comenzó a retroceder del miedo –"parece que viste un fantasma." – dijo goten irónicamente mientras desaparecía de la vista de Shisami.

Sin poder hacer nada para moverse goten le empalo el brazo a Shizami en el pecho –"algo parecido le sucederá a tu líder, cuando tenga las agallas de enfrentarme." – declaro goten sacando el brazo del pecho de Shizami el cual cayo sin energías al suelo –"ahora me desharé de este sujeto." – dijo goten disparándole una ráfaga de energía destruyendo el cuerpo de Shizami en el acto.

Goten volteo a ver a hijiri de nuevo –"ahora tu hijiri me debes muchas explicaciones." – Dijo goten a hijiri que salió del shock en el que estaba –"es lo justo." – Dijo hijiri cabizbaja –"comienza por decirme porque escupiste sobre la confianza que yo tenía en ti, yo te di mi amistad y me retribuyes con esto." – Decía goten notoriamente decepcionado –"soy una maga maligna traicionar es nuestro pan de cada día." – decía hijiri triste por estar haciendo lo que hacía –"en ese caso ya no hay amistad que valga entre nosotros dos." – Decía goten fríamente –"¿a qué te refieres con eso?" – Pregunto angustiada hijiri al oír eso –"recuerda esto hijiri la próxima vez que nos veamos uno de nosotros deberá caer, desde este momento solo eres un enemigo más que amenaza todo lo que quiero, al ser así tendré que eliminarte sin vacilación alguna." – Decía goten con la misma frialdad de antes –"no quiero que las cosas terminen así de mal, quiero que confíes otra vez en mí." – Decía hijiri angustiada de que todo se perdiera para ella –"eso es imposible cuando la confianza se rompe no puede repararse y no cometeré ese error nuevamente, no confiare en alguien que ya me traiciono una vez." – dijo goten yéndose del lugar dejando sola a una hijiri muy devastada.

Hijiri cayo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente por perder lo único que le importaba, perdió lo que más atesoraba ella dentro de su ser y era la calidez innata que solo goten podía dar y ahora por un objetivo estúpido lo perdió todo o posiblemente es un comienzo para intentar arreglar las cosas con goten y reconstruir su relación, pero hijiri sabía perfectamente que sería un camino largo y lleno de baches, pero ella estaba seguro que por goten valía la pena atravesar por esos baches.

 **Bueno el capitulo queda aquí un poquitín mas largo de lo normal pero lo valio aquí toque tres cosas importantes para la historia uno fortalecer la relación entre Mira y Goten y creo que quedo muy bien, dos dar cierto drama a la relación entre Hijiri y Goten ustedes elijen si Hijiri entra o no al harem y tres, la preparación para la primera pelea seria de goten que llevo mucho tiempo pensando asi que yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

 **Encuesta Hijiri en el harem:**

 **Si**

 **No.**

Capítulo 6: El Poder de un Super Sayajin


	7. Chapter 7

Repito dragon ball super ni Trinity Seven me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Ohhhhhhhh tres capítulos seguidos en una semana es un nuevo record y estoy actualizando esta para dejarla lo más adelantada posible para centrarme un poco en los demás crossovers, los cuales están en una pequeña pausa mientras actualizo esta historia que les está gustando mucho, espero les guste este capítulo ya que promete mucho.

 **Aprovechare también para hacer auto espam de dos historias, para los que no se han dado cuenta la historia que tengo con dragon ball super y ikkitousen ya tiene capitulo nuevo y me gustaría que lo checaran para que me digan como salió y la segundo es de una reedición de una historia que tenía con evangelion, me gustaría que se checaran la historia de Dragon Ball Génesis y me digan que les parece y si va a ser un harem, esperare sus opiniones y dejando aquí el relleno cancerígeno vamos con el capítulo.**

Capítulo 6: El Poder de un Super Sayajin

Luego de la pelea entre Shizami y Hijiri goten regreso a la academia para reunirse con el grupo y regresar ya que podía sentir que algo muy malo está a punto de ocurrir.

 **Academia Biblia**

El ataque a la academia biblia se estaba llevando como se pensó, ya que la maga maligna conocida como Lugh lo estaba haciendo bien ya que había destruido un gran porcentaje de la academia y hubiera destruido más de no ser por la intercepción que hiso Levy –"lo siento pero no voy a dejar que continúes destruyendo la academia." – Declaro Levy desenfundando su espada –"solo es un retraso menor." – dijo Lugh desenfundando dos espadas, encarando a Levy.

Ambas mangas desaparecieron a una velocidad impresionante propinándose espadazos que eran bloqueados por la otra –"puedo ver que eres buena." – decía Lugh bloqueando otro tajo de parte de Levy –"soy una ninja después de todo, tengo que ser buena en todo." – decía Levy con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro –"pero aun así yo soy aún más veloz." – dijo Lugh desapareciendo de la vista de Levy.

Levy por instinto propio coloco su espada a un lado de su rostro bloqueando la apuñalada de la espada de Lugh, igualmente Levy quedo vulnerable ya que no tenía como bloquear la segunda espada de Lugh la cual se dirigía directo la pecho, moviéndose un poco el tajo solo logro rasgar una parte de su manga y un poco de la piel del brazo, comenzando a teñir con sangre la manga de Levy –"no está mal." – dijo Levy propinándole una patada en el costado a Lugh haciéndola retroceder.

Levy se topaba la herida abierta con su mano para no perder más sangre –"esto será más complicado de lo que pensé." – Decía Levy notoriamente preocupada –"vez te lo dije yo soy más veloz que tú." – Decía Lugh de una forma un tanto monótona –"esto aún no se termina, quiero mostrarle a alguien lo fuerte que soy." – decía Levy abriendo rápidamente un pergamino, del cual salieron tres clones de Levy los cuales se lanzaron contra Lugh esta con varios tajos se deshizo de los clones.

La Levy real apareció a espaldas de Lugh tomándola totalmente por sorpresa, Lugh intento voltearse rápidamente pero Levy fue más rápida dando un tajo que alcanzo a herir un poco el cuello de Lugh –"impresionante lograste tomarme por sorpresa, ahora deberé devolverte el favor." – dijo Lugh entrecerrando los ojos haciendo retroceder a Levy.

Lugh volvió a desaparecer a una velocidad mayor que antes dando tajos veloces que Levy no pudo ver o bloquear de ninguna forma, Lugh apareció a espaldas de Levy enfundando sus espadas –"jaque mate." – dijo Lugh monótonamente mientras al mismo tiempo de las heridas de Levy saliera disparada sangre mientras caía al suelo completamente derrotada.

 **N/A: no es broma técnicamente asi perdió Levy la pelea contra Lugh ya que desde el principio estaba en desventaja total.**

Aun con todo el dolor que sentía Levy por sus heridas se volvió a incorporar –"aun no estoy acabada." – decía Levy respirando con dificultad debido a la pérdida de sangre –"eres muy persistente, acabare esto rápidamente." – dijo Lugh desenfundando sus espadas nuevamente, para en segundos lanzarse contra Levy lo cual termino flaqueando un poco, y así todo el mundo se tornó negro para la ninja, moriría sin poderle decir lo que sentía a goten ya que eso era lo que más le dolía, no poder revelarle sus sentimientos al demi sayajin.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta, Levy veía como Lugh se acercaba de manera implacable sin poder hacer nada para contrarrestarla, un destello naranja atrapo a Levy sacándola del peligro inminente haciendo que Lugh pasara de largo en su acometida.

Goten había aparecido justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida a Levy de una inminente muerte –"menos mal que llegue a tiempo Levy-chan." – Dijo goten haciendo que Levy abriera los ojos rápidamente –"go… goten-kun perdóname quería mostrarte lo fuerte que soy, pero perdí completamente." – Decía Levy desanimada –"oye no necesitas mostrarme que eres fuerte, porque sé que eres fuerte y eso nunca cambiara." – decía goten sonrojando a Levy –"también me da pena, tuviste que salvarme de nuevo." – Decía Levy volteando a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo –"somos amigos Levy-chan siempre vendré a salvarte, ahora deja que yo me encargue del resto, mientras come esto para que te recuperes." – dijo goten con una sonrisa ofreciéndole a Levy la última semilla del ermitaño que tenía consigo en el momento.

Levy se recuperó instantáneamente de las heridas que Lugh le provoco con sus espadas, para voltear a ver a goten el cual se dirigía a enfrentar a Lugh, mientras veía a goten alejarse, Levy podía ver todo lo que goten ha hecho por ella y las demás, por inercia se abofeteo ambas mejillas para aclarar sus pensamientos de una buena vez –" _cuando todo esto termine te diré lo que en verdad siento por ti goten-kun." –_ decía Levy en sus adentros mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba tenuemente.

 **Goten vs Lugh**

Goten encaraba a Lugh la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la presencia del demi sayajin hasta ahora que lo tenía enfrente –"puedo ver que eres fuerte, si no lo fueras no hubieras derrotado a Levy-chan en una pelea uno a uno." – Decía goten levemente serio –"así es y del mismo modo te derrotare a ti también." – dijo Lugh lanzándose contra goten el cual se mantenía estático en su lugar.

Lugh se detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro de goten –"¿Por qué no evadiste mi ataque?" – Pregunto Lugh sorprendida –"no note malas intenciones en ti, sabía que te detendrías a último minuto." - Respondio goten serenamente –"está bien pero esta vez no me detendré está claro." – declaro Lugh seria y levemente sonrojada al ver que el joven que tenía enfrente estaba bien entrenado para el combate.

Lugh se lanzó nuevamente contra goten con intenciones claras de matar pero goten se mantenía estático en su lugar, esperando a que Lugh se acercara todo lo que pudiera hasta que.

 **CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG**

Eran los sonidos de las espadas de Lugh siendo bloqueadas con un dedo por goten –"ya veo conque así derrotaste a Levy-chan sorprendente." – decía goten sonriendo por la habilidad de pelea de Lugh –"imp…. Imposible." – dijo Lugh totalmente en shock al ver que con ninguno de sus tajos ni siquiera le hizo un rasguño en la uña a goten –"eres fuerte, pero al final de cuentas, estamos a universos de poder de diferencia." – dijo goten sin intenciones de sonar engreído.

Lugh sabía que se encontraba en un problema con goten, pero sabía que tenía que cumplir con su misión y esa era destruir la academia pero para eso tenía que pesar sobre goten primero y eso le iba a ser muy difícil –"no importa lo fuerte que seas, si no puedes seguir mi velocidad no lograras nada." – dijo Lugh desapareciendo a una enorme velocidad, goten rápidamente se dio vuelta frenando en seco a Lugh por haber sido interceptada –"eres veloz, pero yo lo soy aún más." – dijo goten desapareciendo de la vista de Lugh.

La maga peli plateada solo podía escuchar cuando goten desaparecía y reaparecía constantemente –"es más veloz que yo." – Decía Lugh incrédula viendo la velocidad de goten, antes de que se diera cuenta, goten le apunto con dos dedos en la nuca a Lugh –"la pelea termino yo gano." – Decía goten a una Lugh que soltaba sus espadas aceptando su derrota –"si yo pierdo, me rindo." – dijo Lugh aun incrédula de haber sido derrotada sin recibir ningún golpe.

 **Con Levy**

Levy que había presenciado todo en primera fila, estaba con los ojos como platos al ver la velocidad que goten poseía –"impresionante comparada con goten-kun soy una tortuga, que entrenamiento hizo para tener esa velocidad." – decía Levy lo más sorprendida que podía estar.

A Levy se le unieron rápidamente todo el grupo de magas para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo –"rayos goten-kun nos dejó atrás." – Decía Mira un poco disgustada por la repentina desaparición de goten –"desde cuando pone el mote kun el nombre de goten, Mira-sempai." – Decía jocosamente Levy –"bu… bueno somos amigos después de todo." – Dijo Mira sonrojada –"así que si era cierto que la ir a la academia Liber era una trampa." – Decía Lilith viendo las condiciones de la academia –"así es Lilith-sensei el ataque comenzó poco después de que se fueran a la misión." – dijo Levy seria al recordar todo lo que paso –"¿hay algún herido?" – Pregunto Akio seria –"gracias a Yui y Liese no hay heridos." – Respondio Levy recordando la buena labor que hicieron Yui y la gemela de Selina.

 **Goten vs Lugh**

La pelea entre el demi sayajin y la maga había terminado y la maga fue totalmente superada por su oponente –"te doy la opción de que te vayas, ya que no voy a permitir que destruyas la academia." – Decía goten levemente serio –"no puedo regresar a mi academia si no cumplo con la misión, me tacharan de traidora y me eliminaran." – Decía Lugh notablemente asustada de lo que su directora pueda hacerle por no completar su misión –"te propongo algo es solo si aceptas si no yo respeto eso, porque no bienes a estudiar aquí." – Decía goten sorprendiendo mucho a la peli plateada –"pero estuve a punto de destruir la academia dudo que me acepten." – decía Lugh reacia de aceptar la invitación de goten –"no creo que haya problema, ya que estoy seguro de que el director te pedirá lo mismo tarde o temprano." – decía goten viendo en dirección a un árbol cercano donde se encontraba el director sonriendo –"si aceptara que sucedería con Hijiri-san." – Decía Lugh un poco preocupada por la peli celeste –"ella y yo no estamos en buenos términos por el momento, por lo cual no le daría la misma opción." – dijo goten secamente sorprendiendo a Lugh ya que ella sabía lo que sentía Hijiri por goten ya que la peli celeste solo habla de eso 24/7.

 **Horas más Tarde**

La destrucción a la academia había sido detenida y Lugh se unió a la misma academia gracias a la influencia del director y de unas pequeñas palabras del demi sayajin que hicieron que el grupo de magas terminaran aceptando el ingreso de la peli plateada.

 **N/A: La descripción de Lugh la pondré al final del capítulo, sé que la mayoría saben cómo es, pero también quiero evitar que me caiga el típico lector perfeccionista que quiera todo en el momento, lo cual aria, pero lo que nos trae aquí es el título del capítulo por eso la razón por que no puse descripción de la mencionada, también diré que si Lugh será parte del harem de goten como también lo será Hijiri, pero eso será hasta que haga el especial de la película, donde are algo bueno para que pueda redimirse.**

Goten y el grupo de magas se encontraban en la sala de descanso de la academia charlando sobre los temas casuales de la vida hasta que de un momento a otro goten se tensó y se levantó de manera abrupta desencajando a las magas –"lleven a todos los estudiantes a un lugar seguro, algo gran y con mucho poder se aproxima rápidamente." – exclamo goten sorprendiendo a las chicas, las cuales no preguntaron nada y procedieron a hacer lo que goten dijo, para después este último desaparecer.

 **Con Goten Afuera.**

Goten apareció frente a la academia con una expresión seria debido a que el ser que se estaba acercando era poderoso y podía poner en peligro a todos en la academia.

Rápidamente frente a goten apareció por fin el líder de los sujetos que han atacado en algunas ocasiones –"así que por fin te dignas a aparecer Frost." – Dijo goten serio –"ya me imaginaba que no era un terrícola el que impedía la conquista de este planeta, eres hijo del maldito goku." – Decía frost enojado –"estas en lo cierto, yo soy goten el segundo hijo del guerrero goku y el también el que te destruirá de una vez por todas." – Declaro goten serio –"no será tan fácil mocoso." – declaro frost envolviéndose en un aura purpura, mientras goten se envolvían en aura blanca.

Frost se lanzó de frente contra goten el cual atrapo ambos brazos de frost haciendo que este se encendiera en su respectiva aura, mientras goten hacia lo mismo infligiendo más poder en el agarre, comenzando a hacer temblar todo, mientras se formaba un cráter debajo de los dos.

Goten y frost se separaron rápidamente para tomar distancia del otro –"no es tan fuerte como me lo imaginaba, pero este sujeto es igual a frizer no debo descuidarme en ningún momento." – Decía en voz baja goten evaluando la situación –"ese niño es fuerte, debo pulverizarlo rápido si quiero lograr mi objetivo." – decía frost enojándose más.

Ambos desaparecieron en un despliegue de velocidad impresionante conectando un potente golpe que sacudió todo el lugar de la academia, desquebrajando el suelo completamente.

Goten reapareció conectándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a frost, este respondió rápidamente con un rodillazo a la mandíbula que hizo retroceder a goten un poco, solo para tomar impulso y conectarle una fuerte patada a frost proyectándolo lejos para que se estrellase en el suelo, dejando un cráter enorme.

Goten volvió a desaparecer para reaparecer sobre frost y caer en picada sobre el mismo el cual aún no se recuperaba del golpe anterior, a último momento frost logro evadir el ataque para que goten estampara la pierna en el suelo.

 **BOOOOOOOM**

La patada de goten provoco una fuerte onda de choque que genero un cráter enorme, goten fue tomado por sorpresa por frost el cual le estampo de lleno una ráfaga de energía que mando a volar a goten.

Goten termino recuperándose rápido para estampar los pies en el suelo deteniendo su trayecto el cual era estrellarse con la academia –"cuando pelearas enserio frost." – Pregunto goten burlonamente –"niño estúpido no te burles de mí." – dijo frost enfurecido desapareciendo en un despliegue de velocidad monstruosa, para conectarle una patada en el estómago a goten, goten tomo la oportunidad para atacar también –"prueba esto infeliz **EL ATAQUE BIG BANG." –** rugió goten al momento en que frost fue mandado a volar por una enorme bola de energía de color azul.

 **Observatorio de la Academia**

En la parte más alejada de la academia se encontraba el director junto a la Trinity seven completa y Lugh viendo la pelea –"oiga director eso que estamos viendo es real." – Decía Lilith sorprendida de ver pelear a goten de una forma tan temeraria y tenaz –"se lo puedo asegurar Lilith-sensei cuando goten recién llego a la academia y estrechamos nuestras manos pude sentir un poder de lo más descomunal." – Respondio el director lo más serio que podía –"entonces como es que no se ha salido de control antes." – Pregunto Mira sorprendida –"ni-san me dijo que él ha pasado toda su vida entrenando para controlar sus poderes y evitar que se salgan de control." – Respondio Yui que no quitaba la vista de la pelea, el resto de chicas tenía un pensamiento similar al ver pelear a goten.

 **Goten vs Frost**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una poderosa explosión se dejó ver y escuchar al momento en que frost pasaba a su penúltima forma para librarse del ataque anterior –"MALDITO SEAS." – grito frost saliendo disparado contra goten el cual hizo lo mismo interceptando a frost en el camino.

 **BOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM**

Fuertes ondas de choque se generaban por cada golpe que colisionaban por parte de goten y frost dando a entender que tenían una fuerza pareja hasta el momento, goten conecto un fuerte gancho a la mandibula a frost dejándolo vulnerable para recibir otro ataque –" **MASENKOOOOO." –** rugió lanzándole la ráfaga de energía a quema ropa a frost estampándolo en el suelo.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

El masenko de goten estallo formando una enorme cúpula de energía que se expandió tanto como pudo dejando un cráter enorme que casi arrasa con todo el lugar por lo potente que fue la explosión.

Goten se mantenía alerta esperando a que frost apareciera nuevamente, pero fue aterradoramente sorprendido por frost plantándole una fuerte patada en el pecho, encorvándolo un poco –"TOMA ESTO INSECTO." – grito frost disparándole a goten una ráfaga de energía a quema ropa mandando a volar lejos.

Goten con una expulsión de poder destruyo el ataque de frost como si nada dejando a este último sorprendido –"sé que eres mucho más fuerte que esto frost, muéstrame todo el poder que tienes o no podrás derrotarme jamás." – declaro goten fríamente enfureciendo enormemente a frost –"si eso quieres insecto serás el primero en ver mi forma de asalto." – decía frost envolviéndose violentamente en un aura roja y negra.

Goten veía como el poder de frost aumentaba exponencialmente –"será que el también tiene una forma Golden como frizer." – decía goten notablemente serio, mientras veía el cambio que sufría frost ya que su estatura comenzaba a cambiar haciendo más alto, como a la vez su masa muscular aumentaba también, de la cabeza comenzaba a salir unos cuernos de color blanco.

El tono de piel de frost comenzó a cambiar también tornando las partes azules más oscuras de lo normal.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una explosión se produjo dónde estaba frost haciendo retumbar el campo completo, cuando el polvo se disipo se podía ver a frost con una apariencia totalmente diferente.

 **N/A: Imagínense a cooler en su última forma.**

Goten retrocedió un poco al sentir el poder actual de frost –"tiene un ki muy poderoso." – decía goten sorprendido y se sorprendió mas al recibir un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo escupir sangre –"maldición no lo vi moverse." – dijo goten con rastros de dolor en su voz.

Rápidamente frost tomo a goten por la cabeza para estamparlo brutalmente contra el suelo abriendo un cráter inmenso –"tu querías esto insecto y ahora morirás como tal." – dijo frost levantando a un por la cabeza a goten y ponerle una mano en el pecho –"MUERE." – grito frost disparándole una ráfaga de energía a quema ropa a goten mandándolo a volar y estrellarse con la academia, la cual le cayó encima a goten dejándolo enterrado en escombros.

 **Observatorio**

Todas las chicas vieron a goten estrellarse con la academia y se preocuparon enormemente, tanto que fueron a auxiliarlo ignorando olímpicamente al director que intentaba detenerlas a toda costa.

 **Goten vs Frost**

Frost se acercaba lentamente al lugar donde se estrelló goten para terminar de rematarlo, el paso se lo obstruyeron las chicas –"no dejaremos que lastimes a goten." – Dijo Lilith enojada sacándole una sonrisa maliciosa a frost –"otros insectos repugnantes dispuestos a morir." – Dijo frost con total disgusto en cada una de las palabras que utilizo – **"UNIVERSO BLANCO." –** grito Mira disparando un enorme ataque de poder mágico contra Frost.

 **BOOOOOM**

Una pequeña explosión se produjo dónde estaba frost solo para aparecer sin ningún rasguño –"hahaha ni siquiera me rasguñaste." – Dijo frost con mucha gracia al ver el intento de ataque de Mira –"no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes insectos desaparezcan." – declaro frost disparando un rayo de la muerte a los pies de las chicas mandándolas a volar a todas lo suficientemente heridas para que no pudieran reincorporarse en un buen rato.

Goten sintiendo que las chicas estaban cerca se quitó los escombros de encima solo para toparse con un cuadro aterrador para el, todas las chicas estaban tiradas en el suelo muy heridas –"vez lo que les paso a esas moscas lo mismo te sucederá a ti insecto." – dijo frost maliciosamente enfadando en sobre manera a goten –"ESTO JAMAS TE LO PERDONAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." – grito goten disparando un poderoso destello dorado que hizo temblar el planeta entero.

El pilar de luz dorada se terminó convirtiendo en un aura con destellos eléctricos azules que fluctuaban rítmicamente con el aura, goten tenía una mirada tan gélida que sería capaz de congelar el mismo infierno si se pudiese –"PAGARAS POR ESTO DESGRACIADO." – grito goten transformado en super sayajin 2.

Sin previo aviso goten el conecto un fuerte golpe en el estómago a frost haciéndolo vomitar mucha sangre, para seguir con una combinación de golpes y patadas contundentes que dañaban a frost gravemente con una poderosa onda de energía goten mando a volar a frost a estrellarse lejos mientras goten se quedaba estático en su lugar liberando más poder a cada segundo que pasaba.

Las chicas que comenzaban a recuperar la conciencia vieron a goten transformado en super sayajin 2 y estaban impactadas no por su aspecto si no por la expresión en el rostro del mismo, ya que podían sentir el odio y la sed de sangre provenir del demi sayajin.

Goten se lanzó velozmente contra frost destrozando el suelo en el despegue para conectarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro a frost fracturándole el cráneo en el proceso dejando desorbitado y muy vulnerable al demonio del frio –"te hare sufrir más." – dijo goten gélidamente tomando a frost de la cabeza y comenzar a golpear repetidamente en el abdomen a frost haciéndolo, destrozando huesos y órganos del mismo, mientras este escupía a borbotones.

Goten dejó caer a frost como un costal de papas mientras este se arrastraba en el suelo como la alimaña que era –"no más por favor ten misericordia de mí." – Imploraba frost tratando de alejarse de goten, solo para ser estampado en el suelo por el pie del demi sayajin –"CUANTOS INOCENTES TE IMPLORARON MISERICORDIA CIENTOS, MILES, QUE TE DA DERECH A PEDIRLA SOBRE TODO A MI." – Grito gélidamente goten enojándose mucho más –"tu padre me hubiera perdonado." – Dijo frost poniendo su último clavo en su ataúd –"para tu mala suerte no soy, lo único que recibirás de mi es tu propia muerte frost y lo hare con la técnica más poderosa que me ha enseñado el señor whis." – decía gélidamente goten mientras en su mano comenzaba a centrarse una energía purpura –" **HAKAI." –** dijo goten en un susurro comenzando así la lenta desintegración de frost el cual gritaba de agonía al ser destruido celularmente.

En pocos segundos frost desapareció en partículas de energía purpura mientras goten perdía el estado de super sayajin 2 y caía al suelo lentamente, antes de caer fue atrapado por todas las chicas quienes lo abrazaban como si fuese a morir, el demi sayajin tenía que estar seguro de algo, cuando se recupere tendrá muchas cosas que explicar.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero y les guste ya que me gustó mucho redactarlo.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda Lugh es una chica de piel clara de ojos color amarillo con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, de cabellera plateada, viste un kimono rojo con detalles negros y un listo amarillo en la cintura, Lugh es copa CC.**

 **Vuelvo a hacer auto espam les recuerdo que se pasen por la historia de jóvenes guerreros que ya tiene capitulo nuevo que yo sé que les gustara y recordarles que se pasen por la historia de Dragon Ball Génesis historia que tendrá un harem y la primera chica ya está cayendo, espero ver sus opiniones yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 7: La Historia de Goten


	8. Chapter 8

Repito dragon ball super ni Trinity Seven me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Antes del cap me tomare unas palabras para responder tres comentarios muy interesantes los cuales me dieron nuevas ideas pero quiero que sean apoyadas por todos ustedes.

 **Carlos cardosa** : Tienes muchas razón hermano yo hace unos pocos meses me vi infinite stratos y el protagonista dejo mucho que desear por lo cual estoy pensando en hacer mi propia versión de infinite stratos y de evangelion y me gustaría que me dieran una opinión unánime de este asunto.

 **Sebastian Manuel Ortiz** : Papu ve mi perfil y veras las próximas historias con este mismo goten.

 **Osvaldoelbarce** : ya hice algo similar en dragon ball dxd con gohan, les di un super sayajin 4 combinado con el ki divino y no fue muy bien recibido, por lo cual tengo cierto miedo de hacer lo mismo con goten, ya que no me seria satisfactorio si combino el super sayajin 4 con el super sayajin azul si no lo van a ver de buena manera, pero si con esta respuesta espero lo que los lectores frecuentes y los que comentan siempre que actualizo me digan que es lo que piensan de eso, ya que estoy seguro de que caerá alguien a tirar arena donde no se debe y quiero evitar eso, pero igualmente quiero saber tu opinión personal y la de mis lectores frecuentes.

Si quieren que responda a sus comentarios habrá una dinámica y es así, dejen una pregunta sobre la historia en sí y yo les responderé a todos en la próxima actualización y cuando digo a todos es a todos ahora si vamos con el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 8: La Historia de Goten**

La pelea contra frost término de una manera poco agradable para goten, ya que esperaba poner a prueba al demonio del frio superándolo cada vez más pero la repentina intervención de las chicas lo cambio todo, al verlas heridas lo único que quería era hacer sufrir a frost, ya que el demonio fue reducido a polvo por un goten en super sayajin 2 fuera de control por la ira dominado por completamente por su lado sayajin, eso nos trae al momento actual.

 **Dos Días Después**

Goten se encontraba en su habitación tendido en la cama mirando fijamente el techo como si fuera lo más interesantes en todo el universo, pero lo que en realidad pasaba era la imagen de las chicas tendidas en el suelo llenas de heridas –" _puede haberlo eliminado rápido, pero decidí jugar con él, odio admitirlo pero hoy mi poder se sobre puso a mi juicio_." – decía goten en sus adentros reviviendo esa imagen una y otra vez.

Sora y Ilia que estaban sentadas en la cama libre de la habitación se les hacía increíble que aquel chico lleno de energía se viera tan melancólico, ya que desde hace dos días no ha salido de la habitación y eso las estaba empezando a preocupar, ya que nunca vieron a goten no hacer nada un día entero.

El demi sayajin se dio una doble bofetada en el rostro para despertarse –"bien creo que llego la hora." – dijo goten en voz alta llamando la atención de Sora he Ilia las cuales tenían un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, el cual se hizo más grande al ver a goten sacar algo de uno de sus gabinetes.

Apretando el botón azul en medio de la habitación apareció un holograma de su actual maestro –"señor wiss cuanto tiempo sin verlo." – Decía goten con alegría en su voz _–"goten-san ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos." –_ Dijo el holograma de wiss de forma jovial –"sí que lo es vera señor wiss, le estoy hablando ahora, porque creo que es hora, de que todos sepan lo que en verdad soy y me sería más fácil si usted estuviera presente." – Decía goten levemente serio – _"me parece bien goten-san yo y bills-sama estaremos allí mañana al medio día." –_ Decía el holograma con la misma actitud –"está bien señor wiss, los estaré esperando." – termino goten cortando la comunicación con el angel.

 **N/A: Para este episodio me dijeron en los comentarios que les gustaría ver presentes a bills y wiss bueno se los voy a cumplir mis amigos, recuerden esto lo pidieron ustedes y se los estoy dando.**

Sora he Ilia apenas comenzaban a procesar todo lo que sucedió justo frente a ellas -¿amo que paso aquí?" – pregunto Sora con un signo de interrogación tan grande como un planeta –"si explíquenos goten-san ¿Qué sucedió?" – Pregunto igual de confundida Ilia –"bueno Sora, Ilia llego el momento en que yo les cuente que soy, de donde vengo y por qué soy tan fuerte." – Respondio goten con simpleza sin quitar mucho la confusión en las dos mencionadas.

 **Siguiente Día Medio Día**

Goten consiguió hacer que el grupo de magas y el director fueran con él a una parte apartada de la academia para no llamar la atención de algún invitado no deseado –"goten-kun ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" – pregunto Mira extrañada por el hecho de que goten las halla citada a ellas y al director a un lugar apartado de la academia –"sé que los últimos dos días todas ustedes han estado preocupadas por mí, ya que en esos días no hacía nada, pero lo que hacía era meditar las cosas y decirles que es lo que soy en verdad y decirles porque soy tan fuerte." – Respondio goten con una pequeña sonrisa seria –"estas seguro de hacer eso?" – Pregunto lilith levemente seria –"estoy haciendo esto porque les tengo la suficiente confianza para decirlo." – Respondio goten tornándose serio al sentir una presión muy conocida para él y sabiendo lo que iba a suceder retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

En pocos segundos un pilar de luz multicolor callo entre goten y el grupo de chicas y el director llamando la atención de los últimos pero no mucho la de goten –"maldición wiss tenías que aterrizar a este velocidad." – Dijo una voz grave –"lo siento bills-sama pero le dije que teníamos prisa." – Dijo wiss con una pequeña sonrisa –"señor bills, señor wiss es un gusto verlos de nuevo." – Dijo goten jovialmente –"si ha pasado un tiempo." – dijo el gato purpura –"bien goten-san será mejor comenzar ir al grano rápido." – dijo wiss con jovialidad pero levemente serio.

El grupo de chicas y el director estaban estupefactos por la aparición de los seres que tenían enfrente y les extrañaba más que goten les hablara tan tranquilamente –"bien chicas director, quiero presentarles al dios destructor del universo siete el señor bills y su respectivo angel guardián, maestros, etc, el señor wiss." – Decía goten presentando a ambas eminencias –"dios destructor y angel del universo siete." – decía el director muy confundido –"allí es donde entro yo, originalmente no existe un solo universo, si no que existen 18 universos, los cuales dos de ellos son universos gemelos y son el universo siete de donde provenimos el bills-sama, goten-san y yo, y en el que habitan ustedes es el universo seis, universo seis el universo gemelo al siete solo con algunas diferencias, como las costumbres de vida de esta tierra." – Explicaba wiss de la forma más simple para no confundir a nadie y sorprendentemente ninguno parecía tan confundido –"'así que son 18 universos fascinante." – dijo el director sumamente interesado con el tema de los universos.

Ahora el turno de explicar le tocaba a goten –"bueno ya saben lo más complicado de explicar, ahora debo decirles que soy en verdad, yo soy lo que podría decirse un ser mitad terrestre y mitad sayajin." – Contaba goten serio –"sayajin ¿Qué es eso?" – Pregunto Akio con mucho interés –"bueno los sayajin en el universo siete eran una raza de alienígenas con fisiología y anatomía humana, pero con mucho más poder que estos, mi padre es un sayajin de sangre pura y mi madre es una terrícola, por lo cual yo soy lo mejor de ambas razas, ya que al ser un hibrido tengo mucho más potencial que un sayajin común." – Explico goten sencillamente –"pero dijiste eran ¿paso algo con ellos?" – Pregunto Mira ahora –"si todos fueron casi extintos por un demonio llamado frizer, ya que le tenía miedo al potencial que tenía los bebes sayajin que nacían con un almacenamiento de poder incalculable como también le aterrorizaba que uno de esos bebes se convirtiera en un super sayajin y le haga frente." – Respondio goten elocuentemente –"¿Qué es un super sayajin?" – Pregunto Yui algo emocionada –"será más fácil si les muestro que es un super sayajin, que explicarlo es algo muy complicado." – Respondio goten rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Goten comenzó a incrementar su poder rápidamente a tal punto que su cabello se levantase y que sus ojos comenzaran a mostrar una tonalidad verde hasta que –"raaaaa." – rugió levemente goten transformándose en super sayajin siendo rodeado por un aura dorada, que hacia juago el cabello en punta de color dorado de goten y a los ojos verdes que brillaban con intensidad –"esto es un super sayajin y estando transformado así, mi poder se incrementa cincuenta vez." – Decía goten con una voz un poco más gruesa –"impresionante aún no ha peleado y ya puedo sentir un poder enorme venir de él." – decía impresionada y sonrojada lilith –"pero cuando peleaste con ese sujeto, lucias un poco diferente." – decía Levy tratando con todo su ser de no babear por goten en ese momento –"cierto cuando pelea con frost lo lucia de la siguiente forma." – decía goten expulsando un poco más de poder.

Goten paso al super sayajin 2 sin problemas, ahora estaba rodeado por algunos destellos eléctricos azules –"este es el super sayajin 2 multiplica 2 veces el poder del super sayajin ordinario." – explicaba goten mientras regresaba a la normalidad ya que aún no se recuperaba del todo luego de utilizar el Hakai sin estar transformado en super sayajin rojo o azul.

Las chicas ahora miraba a goten bajo una luz completamente diferente ya que se dieron cuenta de que era alguien experimentado en el combate –"una pregunta goten-kun ¿Por qué rechazaste el ser un candidato a rey demonio?" – Pregunto Liese –"eso lo responderé yo goten-san es candidato a ser algo mucho más grande, ya que goten-san es un candidato a dios destructor." – Respondio wiss con una sonrisa de satisfacción por su discípulo –"wiss para eso él tiene que ser más fuerte que yo." – Dijo bills un poco asustado por que lo sustituyan como dio destructor –"pero bills-sama goten-san ya lo ha vencido en combate antes, que yo recuerde están cinco victorias a favor de goten y 3 victorias en favor suya." – dijo wiss jocosamente haciendo caer en leve momento de depresión a bills.

La conversación hubiera seguido si no fuera porque retumbaron los estómagos de goten, bills y wiss y eso si los asusto con todo –"ya que yo represento el pecado de la Gula, yo invito la comida." – dijo Akio algo que después se arrepentiría de hacer.

 **20 Minutos Después Restaurante**

Todo el grupo observaba como goten, bills y wiss devoraban la comida sin piedad, pero wiss comía con clase pero sin piedad –"goten si te casas con esa chica serás muy feliz." – dijo bills haciendo que goten se atragantara y que Akio se sonrojara tanto que comenzó a fantasear en una vida de casados con el demi sayajin.

Treinta minutos después bills y wiss decidieron regresar al universo siete ya que aún tenía cosas que hacer y eso era poner al día a bills con la cuota de los planetas que debía destruir.

 **ALERTA, ALERTA SE ACERCA MOMENTO EMPALAGOZO ALERTA**

Goten decidió ir dar un paseo junto con Levy ya que la chica le dijo que tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

En un pequeño parte goten y levy decidieron detenerse para conversar tranquilamente –"bien Levy-chan, dime eso tan importante que quieres decirme." – decía goten con una de sus típicas sonrisas sonrojando a la ninja –"goten-kun en el momento en que yo me encontraba peleando Lugh y que estuve a punto de morir, me afligí porque pensé que moriría sin decirte lo que siento por ti, cuando me salvaste la vida en ese momento y después de que me curaras, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, tan rápido que me costaba respirar, fue cuando me di cuenta que me enamore de ti." – decía levy super sonrojada a un goten que estaba igual o más sonrojado que levy.

Goten no sabía que decir ya que sin duda levy lo había tomado por sorpresa y cuando se armó de valor para responder fue frenado por un beso de la misma, el cual correspondió con mucho gusto, para separarse luego de unos segundos –"te quiero." – Dijo levy con una sonrisa en el rostro y un tenue sonrojo –"mira levy te mentiría si te dijera que no me gustes también, pero de ser sincero contigo y decirte que también me gustan las otras chicas y me sentiría muy mal si acepto tus sentimientos y las demás me terminen odiando a mí y también a ti." – Decía goten con la cabeza gacha –"goten-kun nosotras sabemos que te sientes atraído por todas nosotras, somos chicas y sabemos cuándo un chico se interesa en más de un chico, ellas solo están esperando que tomes la iniciativa y decidas hacer tu movimiento, no importa lo que elijan yo te seguiré queriendo." – decía levy con una sonrisa para terminar con otro beso y tomar de la mano a goten para regresar a la academia.

 **Bueno aquí mate dos pájaros de un tiro querían ver a bills y a wiss se los di y quise mostrar el avance en la relación de goten con una de las Trinity seven y lo que hice me gusto.**

 **Quiero decir que a partir de mañana yo regreso a clases por lo cual actualizare con menos frecuencia, ya que mis amigos primero es el deber y después el placer, a partir de ahora tratare de actualizar siempre los sábados y los domingos.**

 **Ahora quiero que en los comentarios me digan dos cosas una que haga una versión propia de evangelion y infinite estratos con la especificación de uno de los comentarios que respondí y segundo quiero que me den su opinión de si es una buena idea combinar el super sayajin 4 con el super sayajin azul esperare sus comentarios papus yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 9 : La Cita de Goten y Lilith


	9. Chapter 9

Repito dragon ball super ni Trinity Seven me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno aquí llega el capítulo que más he querido escribir de esta historia, este capítulo solo estará centrado en goten y lilith y en nadie más los demás personajes no tendrán mucha participación en este capítulo.

 **Segundo hice una remasterización de mi cruce con dragon ball super y date a life y me gustaría que le echaran un ojo y me dieran su opinión ya que quiero saber que agregarle y cambiarle para que sea más de su agrado.**

 **Tercero y último muchos me han pedido que actualice la historia entre dragon ball z y Fairy tail, ya puedo hacerlo no hay problema en eso, el problema radica en el apoyo que puede recibir, ya que no la he actualizado en mucho tiempo y si lo hago ahora, muy pocos o ninguno va a comentar ya que esa historia la hago viendo el anime para no regarla así que quiero que hagan algo, aquí mismo, quiero que me dejen su opinión quieren ver un capitulo nuevo de dragon ball Fairy z.**

Capítulo 9: La Cita de Goten y Lilith

Desde la pelea contra frost han pasado unas pocas semanas donde todo regreso a la normalidad, goten entrenaba con Yui nuevamente haciendo que la loli peli blanca pueda mantener su forma onírica por más tiempo, ya que cuando Yui estaba en esa forma fuera de su mundo de sueños gastaba mucha energía mágica y ahora con los entrenamientos impartidos por goten, podían mantener esa forma casi todo el día sin cansarle mucho.

Lo verdaderamente sorprendente llego tiempo después ya que Akio también le pidió entrenamiento a goten para hacer más fuerte y que decir el demi sayajin estaba más que feliz de entrenar a Akio, ya que sus entrenamientos siempre eran peleas cuerpo a cuerpo donde goten siempre tenía una ventaja abismal ante Akio, pero la maga morena no se daba por vencida, haciéndola parecer más una mujer sayajin que una humana.

El demi sayajin pasaba casi todo su tiempo con las Trinity seven conociéndolas mejor, haciendo su vínculo mucho más fuerte, ya que todas las magas que formaban la Trinidad, estaban enamoradas del mencionado y hasta el momento solo Levy tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía y empezar una relación amorosa con el demi sayajin, las demás chicas al enterarse de eso se entristecieron mucho, ya que según ella ahora no tendrían la oportunidad de salir con el mencionado, pero Levy también al darse cuenta de eso hablo con todas y llegaron al acuerdo de compartir al hombre que les remueve el piso a todas.

 **Fin de Clases Tiempo Actual**

Las clases por el día terminaban y todos los estudiantes regresaban a sus recamaras para descansar.

En el salón solo quedaban goten y lilith los cuales estaban algo nerviosos, lilith mas ya que tenía pensado invitar a salir a goten y decirle todo lo sentía por él, mientras por la mente del demi sayajin pasaba lo mismo.

Goten se armó de todo el valor que pudo y se acercó a lilith la cual al ver a goten acercarse se sonrojo de sobre manera –"lilith-chan quisiera preguntar algo." – decía goten dándole un mote cariñoso al final del nombre de la peli roja sonrojándola aún más si es que eso se pudiera, la pobre joven parecía más un tomate maduro que una persona –"s..si goten-kun." – dijo lilith agregando del mismo modo un sufijo cariñoso al final del nombre –"¿quisiera salir conmigo?" – pregunto goten super nervioso, mientras veía a lilith emanar vapor por los oídios, procesando la petición de goten, ya que siempre espero que la invitase a salir y tenía planeadas varias formas de reaccionar a dicha pregunta, pero al momento de escucharla todo lo que planeo se le olvido como por arte de magia.

Recuperándose un poco y manteniendo un tenue sonrojo combinado con una sonrisa se armó de valor para dar su respuesta –"claro me encantaría, salir contigo goten-kun." – Respondio lilith un poco más sonrojada por lo cual goten la abrazo emocionado, encrespándola un poco y sonrojándola mucho más –"entonces te veré en un par de horas, lilith-chan." – decía goten saliendo del salón dejando sola a lilith la cual, esperaba que goten estuviera lo bastante lejos.

Al ver que el demi sayajin se había ido, comenzó a saltar por todo el salón, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro –"goten-kun me invito a salir, goten-kun me invito a salir, oh debo apurarme y verme hermosa para goten-kun" – decía lilith como toda joven enamorada, mientras salía corriendo a su habitación a la velocidad del rayo.

Goten se dirigía a su recamara nervioso –" _vamos goten, ya has tenido novia antes, sabes que hacer, no metas la pata_." – se decía goten a si mismo mientras llegaba a su recamara y comenzara a cambiarse.

 **2 Horas Después**

Goten se encontraba esperando a lilith en la entrada de la academia, aún muy nervioso, ya que desde hace un par de años no invitaba a una chica a salir y tenía miedo de meter la patada en la cita y que por ende lilith lo termine odiando por eso.

Pero al ver llegar a lilith con una camisa sin mangas de color amarillo que se ajustaban perfectamente a su torso, recalcando sus atributos muy voluptuosos y un pantalón azul, que se apegaba bien a las piernas fuertes y torneadas de lilith provocando un sonrojo notable en el demi sayajin.

Por otro lado lilith estaba pasando por lo mismo ya que goten bestia una camisa sin mangas roja, a juego con una chaqueta negra sin mangas, un pantalón negro ajustados y unas botas de color gris.

 **N/A: Solo imaginen las ropas de vegeta en la saga de baby de dragon ball gt.**

Lilith llego con goten el cual la seguía viendo embobado ya que no le quitaba los ojos de encima –"me veo rara goten-kun." – Decía lilith viéndose ella también –"al contrario te vez hermosa." – Dijo goten sonrojando un poco a lilith –"bu..bueno tú también te vez bien, increíblemente bien." – decía lilith sonrojándose más, ya que de la manera en que estaba vestido goten, lilith podía ver todos los músculos del torso de goten, los brazos, pectorales y un poco los abdominales que se marcaban un poco sobre la camisa.

Lilith entrelazo su brazo con el de goten sonriéndole dulcemente –"andando goten-kun nuestra cita nos espera." – decía lilith comenzando a arrastrar a goten –"si comencemos lilith-chan." – dijo goten comenzando a caminar para que lilith pudiera abrazarse del brazo de goten el cual quedo enterrado entre los muy, pero muy grandes pechos de lilith pudiendo sentir la suavidad de estos.

Mientras caminaban por el bazar todos veían la pareja que hacían peli negro y peli roja, las féminas tenían celos de lilith al estar con un hombre de los que pocos hay y los varones tenían celos de goten por tener el brazo sobre entre esos majares de pechos que tenía la peli roja.

Pero entre goten y lilith no existía nadie más que ellos en ese momento no le prestaban atención a las personas que los veían y siguieron así hasta llegar a la primera parada en su cita y era un restaurante donde trabajaban Akio como cocinera y Mira como la camarera del restaurante.

Al momento de entrar vieron a Mira y esta cuando lo noto se puso a temblar por la pena, ya que llevaba un traje de mesera, con unas orejas de gato y cola –"Mira-san sería tan amable de conseguirnos una mesa." – pidió goten respetando el trabajo de Mira en ese momento, la rubia asintió y los llevo a una de las mejores mesas del restaurante la cual estaba en un segundo piso, en la terraza del mismo, donde podían charlar sin problema alguno.

Mira pidió la orden de los dos y luego se retiró con una reverencia y un guiño para lilith dándole suerte en la cita.

Goten y lilith conversaban sobre cualquier trivialidad esperando a que llegara la comida, ya que goten tenía aún más planes para la cita –"hasta ahora lilith-chan ¿Cómo te ha parecido todo?" – Pregunto goten a lilith la cual se sonrojo tenuemente –"la verdad era como me lo imaginaba, no creo que mucho mejor que eso goten-kun." – Respondio lilith con una sonrisa y sonrojo más tenue.

Al poco tiempo llego lo que pidieron y comenzaron a comer con calma ya que el día aún era joven y faltaba mucho que hacer.

 **1 hora y Treinta Minutos Después**

Después de comer se despidieron de Akio y Mira, los cuales le desearon suerte a los dos, lo cuales se sonrojaron y siguieron su camino para continuar su cita, la cual estaba saliendo como lo había planeado goten.

En el camino goten le compro un collar con una joya purpura como colgante a lilith sin que esta se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba goten después, pero algo le decía que tuviera, paciencia ya que estaba por pasar algo que estaba esperando ya hace un buen tiempo.

Pasadas las horas goten y lilith llegaron a un parque donde se sentaron en una de las bancas para poder ver la puesta de sol –"sabes algo lilith-chan, la luz del atardecer hace que te ves aún más hermosa." – Decía goten sonrojando de nueva cuenta a lilith –"basta goten-kun haces que me sonroje." – decía lilith mientras se tapaba el rostro de la pena.

Goten sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el collar que le compro a lilith y esta al estar ocultando su rostro no pudo verlo –"lilith-chan puedes quedarte así como estas, quiero darte algo." – pidió goten a lo que lilith asintió un poco confusa, solo para después sentir como las manos de goten, tocaban con delicadeza su cabello, para apartarlo un poco y poder atar el collar en el cuello, al darse cuenta lilith se volteo rápidamente –"goten-kun no debiste." – decía lilith mientras tocaba la joya en el collar –"se te ve increíble lilith-chan." – dijo goten con una sonrisa sincera.

Lilith estaba muy sonrojada, goten la seguía enamorando cada vez más y a ella le gustaba eso, que la viera como una mujer –"lilith-chan quiero decirte, esto desde hace mucho, pero la verdad es que me gustas mucho." – Decía goten emocionando mucho a lilith a tal punto que comenzara a lagrimear un poco preocupando así a goten –"dije algo que no te gusto." – Decía goten con miedo de que lilith lo rechazara –"oh goten-kun." – Dijo lilith abrazándolo fuertemente –"no sabes cuánto he esperado para escucharte decir eso." – Decía lilith aun lagrimeando –"a mí también me gustas goten-kun, me gustas desde el primer día que te conocí." – Decía nuevamente lilith sin dejar de abrazar a goten –"en ese caso lilith-chan ¿quisieras ser mi novia?" – Pregunto goten con mucho nerviosismo –"si, yes, wi, en el idioma que quieras goten-kun, me encantaría ser tu novia." – Respondio lilith con una sonrisa para después besar a goten con todo ese amor y cariño que le tenía a al demi sayajin desde que lo conoció.

El atardecer solo aumentaba el romanticismo entre goten y lilith los cuales aún se estaban besando olvidando la existencia de todo lo demás, para centrarse en ellos mismos, en ese lugar, donde la puesta de sol vio el nacimiento de la nueva pareja que se formaba y que estarán juntos siempre.

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo con la cita de goten y lilith si fue corto pero entiendan no tengo mucho tiempo, para pensar en un desarrollo más largo para el capítulo y como quedo me gusto aquí están las elecciones para la próxima en confesarse a goten.**

 **Akio.**

 **Yui.**

 **Mira.**

 **Selina.**

 **Lise.**

 **Lugh.**

 **No pongo como de elección a Hijiri porque ya tengo planeado que pase cuando haga el especial de la película, el cual si será mas largo se los aseguro ya que lo are con tiempo.**

 **Como les dije antes pásense por la remasterización del cruce entre date a live y dragon ball super con este mismo goten, si les gusta esta historia con este historia la de date a life les gustara igual, espero sus opiniones.**

 **Segundo lo mismo si quieren capitulo nuevo déjenmelo saber aquí en los comentarios y si lo piden con buena gana yo se los complaceré.**

 **El siguiente especial lo escogen ustedes con la fémina que tenga más votos en los comentarios.**

 **Próxima historia por actualizar Dragon Ball DXD con el primer capítulo del arco de Black, estén pendientes ya que sé que les puede gustar, yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima…..**


	10. Chapter 10

Repito dragon ball super ni Trinity seven me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero no estar tan oxidado pero espero el capítulo les guste sin más relleno comencemos.

 **Capítulo 10: Goten y Akio**

En una parte apartada de la academia se podían escuchar fuertes estruendos y leves ondas de choque esparcirse por doquier y la razón, era que goten y Akio tenían una pelea de entrenamiento intensiva.

 **BOOOOOOM**

Una fuerte onda de choque mientras aparecían goten en perfectas condiciones y Akio con sus ropas estropeadas, su falda negra larga estaba casi destrozada , llegándola hasta la mitad de los muslos y su camisa de manga larga hecha girones, pero no al punto de dejarla desnuda –"has mejorado mucho en poco tiempo Akio-chan." – Felicitaba goten a la peli negra que respiraba con agitación –"bueno tengo un excelente maestro." – dijo Akio mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Goten le hizo un gesto a Akio para atacar, la peli negra se lanzó contra goten dando golpes y patadas que goten bloqueaba sin moverse de su lugar, mientras Akio comenzaba a infligir más fuerza en sus ataques pero goten aun los bloqueaba sin problemas –"bien sigue asi Akio-chan ya puedes controlar más tu ki." – instruía goten mientras seguía bloqueando los golpes y patadas de Akio sin problemas.

Goten atrapo el brazo de Akio para lanzarla por los aires –"Akio-chan hay que parar un momento, tienes que descansar, ya que a partir de aquí el entrenamiento será más duro." – Instruyo goten deteniendo a akio la cual se arrodillo exhausta –"demonios hace mucho que no entreno asi." – Decía Akio mientras recuperaba el aliento –"pero sabes Akio, aunque seas una humana, tu actitud inquebrantable y dispuesta a mejorar son lo que te ha llevado a ser tan fuerte, podría aventurarme a decir que si n fueras humana, serias una sayajin extraordinaria." – felicitaba goten a Akio la cual ocultaba su rostro con su cabello para ocultar un sonrojo.

 **N/A: si esperaban un capitulo meloso como el de la cita que tuvieron goten y lilith pues no, ya que tengo que adecuarlo al carácter de akio para que sea un argumento coherente.**

 **Una Hora Después**

Una hora de descanso después goten ahora estaba pensando en el siguiente entrenamiento de akio y se le ocurrió una buena idea –"bien Akio-chan a partir de aquí, comenzaras a aprender el kaio-ken." – instruía goten a Akio que lucía muy emocionada –"si una nueva técnica." – Decía akio con emoción –"una advertencia antes, el kaio-ken es una técnica poderosa y a la vez muy peligrosa, si la aumentas más de lo que tu cuerpo puede soportar terminaras dañándote gravemente." – instruyo goten seriamente a akio que asentía.

Goten comenzó a colocar enormes pilares de roca para que akio los rompiera –"bien akio-chan haz lo que yo haga." – Instruía gohan mientras se cubría de un aura blanca brillante lanzándose contra los pilares destruyéndolos –"bien aquí voy." – dijo akio envolviéndose en la misma aura blanca brillante lanzándose contra los pilares de roca comenzando a destruirlos, mientras goten se hacía a un lado para observarla.

Akio comenzaba a sentir como sus músculos comenzaban a hincharse debido al aura, mientras comenzaba a cambiar de color de apoco mientras akio seguía destrozando los pilares de roca.

 **Dos Horas Después**

Después de dos horas akio cayo rendida al suelo sin poder dominar la técnica –"es muy difícil." – Decía akio mientras gemía de dolor a sentir espasmos en sus músculos –"no comas ansias akio-chan nadie espera que la domines a la primera, si quieres descansar debes hacerlo."- decía goten el cual estaba sentado al lado de akio.

Mientras goten se distraía viendo las nubes en el cielo, akio aprovecho para llevar su mano a su pecho, debido a que su corazón latía muy rápido y fuerte que quería salírsele del pecho –" _no sentía esto desde que acepte, llevar el pecado de la gula, nunca imagine que volverían a despertar mis deseos sexuales de nuevo y mucho menos creía que me enamoraría de alguien." –_ se decía en sus adentros akio mientras meditaba todo lo que había sucedido tras la llegada del demi sayajin menor.

Puede que akio este agradecida que goten no la presionara para hacerse fuerte, eso era algo que le gustaba de él, pero la maga peli negra quería hacerse más fuerte –"sé que nadie espera que me haga fuerte rápido, pero quiero un entrenamiento más duro, uno que me haga llegar a mis límites." – Decía akio con determinación, goten se puso a pensar si era buena idea ponerle a akio el infernal entrenamiento que el asia a diario –"akio-chan estas completamente segura de que quieres un entrenamiento más intensivo." – decía goten serio llamando mucho la atención de akio –"si estoy segura." – Dijo akio con mucha determinación –"de acuerdo akio-chan vas a tener un entrenamiento más intensivo, pero una vez empiece no habrá vuelta atrás, voy a presionarte tanto hasta el punto que estés por morir." – Dijo goten serio viendo a akio que se puso aún más nerviosa –"pero eso no es peligroso." – Decía akio comenzando a reconsiderar ese entrenamiento –"no te preocupes para eso están las semillas del ermitaño, cuando estés en ese estado te daré una semilla del ermitaño." – Explico goten serio –"bien estoy lista." – Dijo akio pero se espantó mucho cuando goten se transformó en super sayajin –"recuerda te dije que no habrá marcha atrás, ahora comencemos." – dijo goten serio tomando su postura de combate, akio con miedo hizo lo mismo.

Así pasaban los días donde akio sufría el entrenamiento infernal de goten, el cual cumplió su palabra de llevarla al borde de la muerte para después darle una semilla del ermitaño y seguir entrenando, akio logro resultados increíbles, su resistencia física aumento considerablemente, aprendió a utilizar su ki, haciendo del entrenamiento más llevadero, pero al tener de maestro a un goten super sayajin no le era sencillo.

Akio aprendió finalmente el kaio-ken con buenos resultados, ya que el desgaste que le daba a su cuerpo no era mucho, pero si llegaba a cansarse, goten también ingreso a akio a la cámara de gravedad para que mejorara con mayor rapidez y su resultado fue muy positivo.

La fuerte maga logro dominar una gravedad de 150 GS en dos semanas gracias a las semillas del ermitaño, akio pudo sobre llevar ese entrenamiento, pero entre todo su entrenamiento tanto akio como goten se acercaban cada vez, mas goten haya muy atrayente a akio por su temperamento fuerte y determinación, mientras akio hallaba muy maduro y sexy el hecho de que goten la entrenara sin complicaciones, como si fuera una espartana, preparando para darle su espectáculo a su gobernador siendo este goten.

Ahora finalmente goten había terminado el entrenamiento de akio para que la maga peli negra se relajara como dios manda, dándole el mejor discurso motivacional que pudiera escuchar –"akio-chan quiero que tengas muy presente lo que te diré." – Decía goten con mucha serenidad en su voz –"si goten-kun." – Dijo akio poniendo atención –"recuerda hay que trabajar, hay que comer, hay que descansar y también hay que jugar esas son las bases del entrenamiento para tener una buena condición." – decía goten con serenidad mientras akio comprendía bien las palabras dichas por el demi sayajin.

La pareja comenzó a retirarse, cuando akio tomo a goten del brazo –"ya no puedo seguir suprimiendo lo que siento por ti goten-kun." – decía akio mientras se sonrojaba profusamente por lo que estaba por decir.

Goten iba a decir algo cuando fue silenciado por un beso de akio, que lo sorprendió un poco para terminar correspondiendo el beso abrazando la akio cerca del trasero mientras akio se abrazaba al cuello de goten profundizando más el beso, akio no podía articular ninguna palabra para expresarle su amor al demi sayajin, así que prefirió que sus acciones hablaran por ella, akio puso en ese beso todo el amor que le tenía al demi sayajin y goten estaba muy feliz, no por el hecho de tener a tres chicas que están con el en una relación poligamia, si no por el hecho de que levy, lilith y akio le demostraban que lo amaban en serio.

Con el beso de levy aunque un poco atrevido a su parecer ya que quiso meter lengua, sabía que levy no era solo una chica pervertida, sino una chica dulce y amorosa con el.

Con el beso que se dio con lilith pudo sentir los sentimientos inocentes de la maga peli roja, lilith agradecía que goten no fuese un pervertido, sino hubiera intentado tocar o sus pechos o trasero, pero goten simplemente se dejó llevar en el beso, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía a la chica peli roja, comenzando a considerar poner en práctica su pecado de la lujuria con el demi sayajin.

 **N/A: Díganme ustedes quieren que lilith sea una pervertida de closet, simplemente para darle un toque más cómico a la historia.**

Ahora con el beso que akio le estaba dando a goten podia sentir cada sentimiento de la maga peli negra, los cuales lo abrumaban pero lo aceptaba ya que si akio le estaba pidiendo su amor, no se lo iba a negar y le regresaría cada expresión, cada momento el doble, para que se sintiera feliz.

 **Bueno el capitulo es corto por razones que voy a explicar.**

 **Uno estos capítulos son especiales por lo cual no serán muy largos, ya que solo me voy a centrar en desarrollar la relación de goten, con una chica de Trinity seven.**

 **Dos tengo pensado ya el especial de película, no dare espoiler pero quiero hacer algo con lilim no dire que, los dejare a ustedes escoger el destino de la niña.**

 **Tres quieren que haga un capitulo donde haya un reencuentro entre goten y hijiri y que esta busque el perdón del mismo, ustedes decidirán eso también.**

 **Esos eran los puntos importantes a destacar, la siguiente es Mira y tengo planeado algo que se que les gustara, igualmente no voy a hacer spoiler.**

 **Finalmente quiero pedirles un favor, como se habrán dado cuenta publique un crossover entre dragon ball z y omamori himari, es un proyecto de prueba, me gustaría que lo checaran y me dieran su opinión, dos ya lo hicieron, pero si tienen ideas manden PM, también les digo que si no han visto omamori himari, véanlo primero porque si habrá mucho espoiler, pero si ya lo vieron no hay problema, me gustaría recibir sus opiniones en los comentarios de la misma, ya que siempre me han apoyado incluso cuando no puedo subir capitulo, ustedes me han mandado PM para preguntar el porqué de la inactividad y eso se los agradezco.**

 **Ahora me despido, espero sus opiniones, yo soy GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima.**

Capítulo 11: Una Misión en Solitario para Goten y Mira


	11. Chapter 11

Repito dragon ball super ni Trinity Seven me pertenecen ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Casi cinco meses sin actualizar esta historia, pero deberán entender les estoy dando un poco más de importancia a las historias nuevas como el nuevo super sayajin legendario, la bestia más peligrosa, el sekiryuutei más poderoso y la más nueva el guerrero legendario de infinite stratos.

Ahora diré que volveré a la modalidad que tenía el año pasado actualizar una historia a la semana, para no dejarlos sin esta droga que me encanta suministrar.

 **Quiero aclarar algo si a los que siguen y a los que en un futuro las sigan, si a ustedes no les molesta mi estilo sencillo de narrar las cosas no tengo que cambiar algo que les gusta, por una que otra queja sin importancia, por eso a los que ya me siguen y me seguirán más adelante agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dan para yo seguir con este, divertido pasatiempo :3.**

Ahora con eso dicho comencemos con este capítulo que he estado pensando dese hace un buen tiempo.

 **Capítulo 11: Una Misión en Solitario para Goten y Mira**

En un lugar apartado de la academia se encontraba goten en posición de loto haciendo un poco de meditación con el objetivo de tener sus poderes bajo un mejor control, el son menor se encontraba intranquilo ya que sentía que muchas firmas de energía desaparecían a lo lejos –" _puedo sentir una perturbación en el ambiente_." – pensaba el sayajin un tanto intranquilo.

Por otra parte la secretaria del director lo estaba buscando porque el director lo necesitaba para un asunto de vital importancia.

La secretaria vio a goten sentado así que se acercó –"goten-san el director solicita su presencia en la dirección." – hablo la secretaria, goten asintió y se levantó –"vamos entonces." – con eso dicho goten y la secretaria se fueron a la dirección.

 **Oficina del Director**

Goten entro a la oficina con el semblante serio –"¿me necesita para algo director?" – Pregunto el sayajin tan seriamente que el director le sorprendió mucho, debido a que siempre lo veía tranquilo y relajado –"si es muy importante, no sé si te abras percatado que están desapareciendo las presencias de las personas." – Hablo el director en tono serio –"si estoy al tanto de eso." – goten respondió con frunciendo un poco el ceño –"necesito que tú y mira, vayan a investigar porque están desapareciendo las personas." – Dijo el director serio –"está bien ¿Cuándo partiremos?" – Pregunto goten serio –"mañana a primera hora." – respondió el director goten asintió y se retiró de la oficina.

 **Habitación de Goten**

Goten entro a su habitación aun mostrando ese semblante serio que tenía cuando estaba en la oficina del director –"necesitare semillas del ermitaño por si las cosas se complican." – hablaba goten mientras buscaba todo lo necesario para la misión que tendría mañana junto con Mira.

Relajándose un poco goten comenzó a pensar en las veces que congenio con la maga rubia y el mayor avance que hicieron en la misión en la academia que fue destruida, fue tener una pequeña conversación que los dejo en bueno términos, Mira ya no se refería a él como hombre indecente ahora usaba su nombre de pila cuando se refería a el –" _bueno mira es una chica de carácter fuerte además de ser un tsundere que de vez en cuando es dulce o más enojada de lo normal." –_ pensaba el sayajin ese pequeño aspecto en Mira.

Sora he Ilia se materializaron en la habitación –"¿tienes alguna idea del porque están desapareciendo las personas?" – Pregunto sora –"no tengo idea, pero si estoy completamente seguro que no fue un fenómeno de colapso." – Goten respondió en un semblante serio nuevamente –"la misión puede ser peligrosa cierto." – Hablo Ilia llamando la atención del sayajin –"de lo que estoy seguro, es que el director quiere que vaya con Mira para protegerla si las cosas se ponen peligrosas." – goten dijo mientras terminaba de preparar las cosas que necesitaría para mañana.

 **Salta de Tiempo Siguiente Día**

Goten llego a la oficina del director como se le instruyo donde ya lo esperaba Mira –"llegas tarde goten-san." – Regaño Mira a goten que mostro una sonrisa nerviosa –"bueno tuve problemas para librarme de Arin que no dejaba de seguirme a todos lados." – Se excusó goten con una reverencia –"bueno está bien pero que no se repita de nuevo." – Regaño nuevamente Mira a goten que asintió –"bien siendo serios nuevamente, los enviare a una de las ciudades más grandes para que investiguen la desaparición de las personas." – instruyo el director serio recibiendo un Hai de parte de Mira y Goten.

 **Ciudad**

Goten y Mira aparecieron en el centro de la ciudad la que parecía que estaba completamente desolada –"Sora-chan, Ilia-chan salgan necesito de su ayuda para poder registrar bien el área, algo aquí es peor de lo que se ve a simple vista." – demando el sayajin haciendo aparecer a las dos –"no han ocurrido fenómenos de colapso, no deberían suceder estas raras desapariciones." – Aclaro Mira que veía la ciudad desolada –"master, chica tsundere hay algo por aquí." – sora llamo al sayajin que se rio al ver como sora llamo a Mira –"NO SOY TSUNDERE." – Mira grito super sonrojado.

Goten llego más rápido con Sora he Ilia, topándose con una escena completamente perturbadora, ya que lo único que había en la ciudad era la ropa de las personas de la misma, con la diferencia que tenían un agujero en la camisa –"parece que absorbieron la energía vital de estas personas." – Goten al decir sintió como su sangre hervía de furia –"tiene que haber alguna razón, para haber hecho una atrocidad como esta." – Mira dijo totalmente impactada de toda la masacre que ocurrió.

Goten sintió dos energías fuera de limite y totalmente hostil –"chicas estén listas nos están asechando." – con lo dicho por goten Sora he Ilia crearon círculos mágicas listas para atacar y Mira hizo aparecer su bola de cristal.

Frente a ellos aparecieron dos sujetos de con la piel gris, un pantalón negro y un símbolo en la frente que goten conocía bien –"jamu estas son las nuevas energías que aparecieron." - hablo el hombre más alto y musculoso –"tienes razón spopobich, esta energía será de gran beneficio para el maestro." – jamu afirmo lo dicho por su compañero.

Jamu y spopobich comenzaron a rodear a goten, mira, sora he Ilia –"asi que ustedes fueron los causantes de la desaparición de toda esta gente." – Goten hablo con mucho enojo en el tono de su voz –"como también morirás te responderemos, así es nosotros absorbimos la energía de estas personas por orden de nuestro maestro." – jamu se regocijaba con lo que decía haciendo enojar al sayajin –"entonces no tengo porque tener cuidado de lastimarlos." – goten dijo mientras desaparecía a una velocidad monstruosa.

En un parpadeo goten le conecto un poderoso golpe en el rostro a spopobich, provocando que se estrellara en un edificio y que este le callera encima a espopobich.

"KYAAAA"

Goten se alarmo al oír el grito de Mira, volteando a ver a donde estaban las chicas vio que jamu estaba frente a la maga lista para apuñalarla con el contenedor de energía.

Velozmente goten aparto a Mira de jamu, mientras la cargaba en sus brazos con mucho cuidado –"ni siquiera se te ocurra a tocar a Mira-chan desgraciado oh te hare pedazos." – amenazo goten a jamu que retrocedió un poco.

Mira tenía un enorme sonrojo en el rostro, al darse cuenta que el sayajin la estaba cargando de forma protectora y eso la hacía sentir muy feliz y nerviosa –"por ahora tenemos la energía necesaria, pero ya verás nuestro maestro te ara sufrir por esto, spopobich deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos." – ordeno jamu a su compañero a la vez que salían a toda velocidad del lugar.

Goten se centró en la maga que tenía en los brazos –"¿estás bien Mira-chan?" – Preguntaba un preocupado goten –"si pero podrías bajarme es vergonzoso." – Mira dijo con un gran sonrojo –"porque si te vez hermosa sonrojada Mira-chan." – bromeo goten haciendo que mira se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

Sora se a cerco a la pareja –"siento arruinar su momento romántico master, pero deberíamos seguir a esos tipos y llegar al fondo de esto." – Sora recalco el hecho de que los sujetos se había escapado –"lo siento mira-chan, pero tendré que subirte a mi espalda, necesito usar mi velocidad para alcanzar a esos tipos." – le dijo goten con calma a Mira que se sonrojo más –"bien pero no intentes nada." – amenazo mira a lo que goten asintió, Sora he Ilia se convierto en grimorios, colocándose en el brazo derecho de goten nuevamente.

Mira con vergüenza y pena se sujetó del cuello de goten para no caerse mientras volaban –"sujétate fuerte mira-chan." – goten dijo a la vez que despegaba a una velocidad monstruosa dejando un cráter en el suelo, por la fuerza del despegue.

 **Terreno Rocoso**

Tras seguir a yamu y spopobich llegaron a un terreno rocoso completamente apartado de la civilización, en el lugar se encontraba la escotilla de una nave enterrada bajo tierra.

Goten aterrizo en uno de los peñascos escondiéndose, junto con Mira que se sentía muy mareada por el brusco viaje hasta el lugar –"maldición sabía que conocía ese símbolo." – Goten dijo en un tono muy hostil –"hablas de ese símbolo con forma de M." – Mira recalco lo dicho por el sayajin y al ver el rostro sombrío en el rostro y prefirió no decir nada.

La compuerta de la nave se abrió y de ella salieron tres sujetos, uno tenía una bio armadura blanca, con la piel entre verde y negra, el otro sujeto tenía un traje azul claro, con una capa blanca y de piel rosa y el ultimo sujeto era un ser bajito con aspecto débil –"gran babidi le hemos traído toda la energía que pudimos recolectar." – Hablo yamu entregándole el contenedor a babidi –"perfecto hicieron un muy buen trabajo, ahora ya no los necesito más." – sentencio babidi usando su magia, haciendo estallar a yamu y spopobich.

Babidi levito un poco colocándose a la altura del ser de piel rosa –"dabura acaba con los otros granujas." – ordeno babidi antes de ingresar a la nave, dabura sonrió lanzándose contra goten y Mira.

 **Con Goten y Mira**

Goten rápidamente se puso en guardia al ver a dabura lanzarse contra ellos, rápidamente dabura estaba frente a ellos listo para dispararles de su saliva –"no sucederá." – goten dijo moviéndose más rápido que dabura, conectándole una patada, que proyecto contra el suelo.

El sayajin se colocó frente a Mira para protegerla –"no te alejes de mi Mira-chan." – demando goten serio a la maga que simplemente asintió porque todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido para que ella pudiera entenderle.

Dabura se incorporó nuevamente –"eres fuerte muchacho, en ese caso si crees tener la fuerza para detenernos, ven dentro de la nave." – Con eso dicho dabura ingreso a la nave –"no puedo dejar que cumplan su cometido, pero tampoco puedo dejarte aquí solo Mira-chan, tendrás que bajar conmigo." – hablo goten en tono serio, haciendo asentir a Mira.

 **Dentro de la Nave**

Goten y mira se encontraban frene a la puerta de la nave –"escucha mira-chan lo más seguro es que adentro hayan, tipos muy peligrosos, por lo tanto no quiero que te alejes de mí en ningún momento, porque a partir de aquí yo estoy a cargo." – demando goten serio sorprendiendo y sonrojándola un poco –"Hai." – Mira respondió decidía a cumplir las órdenes del sayajin.

Sorpresivamente goten cargo a Mira "jeeep" Mira soltó un leve quejido al ser carga sorpresivamente por el sayajin, pero al ver el rostro serio en goten decidió quedarse callada –"entremos." – dijo goten decido entrando a la nave.

Goten aterrizo junto con Mira en el primer piso de la nave, en el cual la puerta del lado contrario se abrió mostrando al sujeto de la bio armadura blanca –"parece que tuviste el valor de entrar a la nave humano, bueno explicare las cosas, hay cuatro niveles antes de llegar con el señor babidi y solo pueden avanzar derrotándome lo cual no sucederá yo soy puipui su primer oponente." – puipui explico el método para llegar al piso final de la nave –"así que solo tengo que matarte, para avanzar eh." – goten dijo eso en un tono sombrío que asusto a Mira, ya que nunca escucho a goten decir que mataría a alguien.

Puipui se enojó por lo dicho por goten, lanzándose contra este con toda su ira, goten simplemente sonrió, moviéndose a una mayor velocidad que puipui, colocando sus manos en el pecho del alíen –"desaparece." – tras decir eso goten desintegro a puipui con una ráfaga de energía, dejando alguno que otro resto humeante en el suelo.

Mira presencio todo con un rostro lleno de miedo al ver a goten matar a alguien a sangre fría –"mira-chan sé que lo hice no está bien, pero tú sabes bien que estos tipos son malignos, por lo cual tenemos que eliminarlos a ellos, antes de que ellos tengan la oportunidad de eliminarnos a nosotros." – hablo goten en un tono sereno a la maga que asintió.

 **Segundo Nivel**

Goten y mira llegaron al segundo nivel, donde tendrían que pelear contra otro de los subordinados de babidi, al abrirse la compuerta se esparció por todo el lugar el hedor a sangre, por la puerta salio una bestia de aspecto grotesco de un color verde oscuro –"yo soy jacon y hasta aquí llegaron." – la bestia al decir eso se lanzó contra goten a una velocidad mayor a la puipui.

Goten ladeo el cuerpo evadiendo la arremetida de la bestia, en la parte exterior de su dogi de combate, apareció un gran tajo –"fui por poco no la cuento." – goten decía eso con un tono absurdamente tranquilo para mira que había visto todo.

 **N/A: El traje de combate que lleva goten, es el traje de goku cuando entreno con wiss, antes del torneo entre el universo seis y siete.**

Jacon volvió a lanzarse contra goten, el cual ahora estaba preparado evadiendo todas las estocadas de la bestia con facilidad –"es mi turno." – dijo goten al momento que le propino una patada a jacon, estrellándolo contra la pared.

Jacon se recuperó muy adolorido por la patada del sayajin –"tienes buenos reflejos humano." – jacon elogio un poco a goten –"tú eres muy descuidado." – Dijo goten que se encontraba frente a la bestia que en ningún momento se percató del movimiento del sayajin –"ahora desaparece." – sentencio goten destruyendo a jacon con una ráfaga de energía.

Goten se reunió con mira que aún se encontraba sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando –"no te paso nada o si mira-chan." – goten preguntaba con preocupación, mira se sonrojo un poco –"descuida no me paso nada." – Dijo mira relajando a goten –"bien porque el ultimo guerrero no sera tan fácil de eliminar." – goten suspiro ante lo que dijo antes de volver a cargar a mira y bajar al tercer nivel.

 **Tercer Nivel**

El sayajin y la maga llegaron al tercer nivel –"estoy seguro que ahora tendrá que salir dabura a pelear." – goten dijo con algo de emoción, ya que pudo sentir el poder de dabura y era idéntico al dabura de su universo.

Los minutos pasaban y no salía nadie y goten comenzaba a aburrirse –"ahora vez mira-chan esta fue la razón por la que el director me pidió venir contigo a esta misión, él sabía que la situación se volvería más peligroso de los normal, además aunque no me lo hubiese pedido, yo habría venido a protegerte." – dijo goten con una sonrisa sonrojando otra vez a mira, pero ahora le devolvió la sonrisa al sayajin.

Otros quince minutos después la compuerta se abrió y de ella salio dabura con un poder de pelea un poco mayor al que tenía antes –"bien lograste llegar a este nivel, eres interesante, pero ahora te enfrentaras al gran dabura el rey del mundo de las tinieblas." – Sentencio el demonio con plena confianza en sus poderes –"bien pero antes, sería mejor para ustedes que cambiáramos el lugar de la pelea, ya que no querrías que tu amo resultara muerto al destruirse la nave." – goten dijo eso para tocar el orgullo del demonio.

 **[Dabura el granuja tiene razón, los transportare a un lugar donde puedan pelear libremente, asegúrate de que la nave pueda absorber la cantidad de energía necesaria para cumplir nuestro plan]**

Babidi le hablo por el comunicador al demonio que asintió ante el orden y deseo de su amo.

 **N/A: La Ubicación de la pelea será la misma que usaron en la pelea de gohan vs dabura, también porque me da paja describir otra zona de combate XD.**

 **Locación de Pelea**

Dabura, goten y mira fueron transportados a un terreno bastante abierto para tener su pelea –"aquí no tendrás ninguna queja o si humano." – Hablo dabura dirigiéndose al sayajin –"no ya no tengo ninguna queja." – dijo goten preparándose para pelear.

Goten se quitó los grimorios de su brazo y se los entregó a mira –"te los encargo mira-chan no quiero que les pase algo a Sora he Ilia mientras peleo." – dijo goten que se encaminaba para enfrentar a dabura de una vez por todas.

En pocos segundos dabura y goten se encontraban chocando golpes contundentes generando potentes ondas de choque haciendo temblar todo el lugar por la fuerza de impacto de cada golpe –"no lo haces nada mal." – Felicitaba dabura a goten –"este es solo el calentamiento, quiero disfrutar de esto antes de que me ponga serio." – decía goten mientras desaparecía de la vista de dabura.

 **PAU**

Goten apareció propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a dabura, impactando al mismo en el suelo, generando una enorme cortina de polvo y un enorme cráter tras el impacto contra el mismo.

Dabura apareció al lado de goten dándole un golpe en el rostro y seguidamente darle un doble golpe en el torso a goten enviándolo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza.

Goten se recuperó estrellándose de rodillas en el suelo generando un cráter tras el impacto –"esto se pone interesante, si me descuido puede hacer mucho daño." – Decía goten mientras se ponía de pie –"vamos sigamos peleando." – dijo dabura con mucha confianza al haber conectado algunos golpes en goten.

Goten se encendió bruscamente en un aura blanca generando un enorme cráter a sus pies –"bien vayamos un poco más enserio." – decía goten mientras desaparecía en un estallido de velocidad.

Dabura sintió un enorme dolor en el estómago y al fijarse bien pudo ver a goten con su puño enterrado en su estómago –"vuela." – dijo goten disparándole una esfera de energía a quema ropa a dabura mandándolo a estrellarse con varias montañas dejando un gran rastro de destrucción por donde paso su ataque.

 **Con Mira**

La maga rubia veía pelear a goten con mucho asombro –"aun que nos haya mostrado su poder antes, verlo pelear no deja de impresionar." – Menciono mira con algo de emoción –"ya viste Ilia, la chica tsundere esta impresionada por el master." – Hablo sora que aún estaba convertida en grimorio –"cierto sora-san, Mira-san se está enamorando de goten-san." – agrego Ilia haciendo que Mira se pusiera roja hasta los codos.

 **Con Goten vs Dabura**

Dabura apareció frente a goten con algunas heridas en el cuerpo y con su traje hecho girones –"no está mal, pero es hora de dejar el calentamiento te parece." – Reto nuevamente dabura a goten –"me parece bien **RAAAAAAAAA." –** rugió goten transformándose en super sayajin 2 de un solo golpe superando por completo el poder actual de dabura.

El demonio estaba completamente impactado –"no puede ser su poder me supera enormemente." – dabura decía completamente alarmado –"bueno continuemos con la pelea." – tras decir eso goten se lanzó contra goten a una velocidad monstruosa conectándole un poderoso golpe en el abdomen haciéndolo escupir sangre.

Sin detenerse goten le propino otro golpe en la mandíbula a dabura proyectándolo al cielo como un misil, dabura se recuperó pero goten ya no estaba por ningún lado, goten apareció acercándose a una enorme velocidad al demonio conectándole una poderosa embestida a dabura empujándolo sin problemas destrozando varias montañas con el cuerpo del demonio.

Goten se detuvo para rematar a dabura con una ráfaga de energia que lo proyecto contra el suelo.

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOM**

La potente explosión no se hizo esperar sacudiendo todo el terreno de combata.

Goten se encontraba sobre la cortina de humo esperando a que saliera dabura, el sayajin volteo a su lado derecho viendo al demonio con sus ropas completamente destruidas –"pudiste esquivarlo al último momento." – dijo goten sorprendido de que dabura pudiera escapar de ese ataque.

Dabura se encontraba completamente herido de gravedad, había usado todas sus energías para escapar de ese ataque –"tú no eres un humano." – dabura dijo completamente enfadado –"tienes razón no soy un humano, yo SOY UN SAYAJIN." – rugió goten disparando su aura aumentando nuevamente su poder espantando a dabura.

Goten extendió sus brazos para después juntarlos comenzando a cargar energía –"este será tu fin **RESPLANDOR FINAL." –** rugió goten disparando la poderosa ráfaga de energía contra dabura recibiéndola de lleno desintegrándolo por completo.

 **Con Mira**

Goten apareció frente a mira aun transformado, sonrojando furiosamente a la mencionada, ya que al estar transformado en super sayajin 2 la masa muscular del sayajin aumento –"bueno mira-chan hay que ir al último nivel y terminar la misión." – dijo goten con su usual tono alegre –"si músculos-san digo goten-san." – Mira decía con la cara roja –"la chica tsundere estuvo fantaseando con el master al verlo pelear." – molestaba sora a mira que se sonrojo aún más si se podía, goten sonrió nerviosamente mientras se iba el ultimo nivel.

 **Ultimo Nivel**

Babidi se encontraba aterrado su plan para traer de vuelta a majin boo, estaba a punto de fracasar –"esos granujas entrometidos arruinaron mis planes." – decía babidi completamente enfadado, cuando la compuerta fue completamente destruida.

El mago maligno antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, un rayo de energía le atravesó el cuello, haciendo que la cabeza de babidi cayera pesadamente al suelo –"eso fue por sacrificar a tantas personas inocentes." – Dijo fríamente goten viendo el enorme huevecillo en el centro de la nave –"goten-san ¿Qué es eso?" – Pregunto mira con cierta curiosidad por el huevecillo –"ese huevecillo mira-chan tiene dentro a un ser capaz de destruir planetas sin problemas y no pienso permitir que eso suceda." – respondió goten encaminándose al huevecillo.

Goten se envolvió en su aura dorado mientras su poder aumentaba – **"KAIO-KEN." –** Rugió goten haciendo que el aura dorada se tornara roja, sorprendiendo enormemente a mira, ya que nunca había visto emplear esa técnica al sayajin –" **KAAAA…MEEEE….HAAAA….MEEEE….HAAAAAAAA." –** rugió goten disparando el ataque insignia de su padre.

El ataque dio de lleno en el huevecillo empujándolo fuera de la nave, goten infligió el poder suficiente para mandar el huevecillo de majin boo hasta el sol, donde el huevecillo seria destruido sin remedio alguno.

Goten al ver su objetivo logrado regreso a la normalidad un poco agitado –"nos libramos de un problema enorme." – Goten digo con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba un rato en el suelo –"goten-san ¿terminamos la misión?"- pregunto mira sentando al lado del sayajin –"si terminamos la misión, ahora hay que darle el reporte al director." – respondio goten tranquilamente.

Goten se levantó y cargo a mira con cuidado –"sujétate bien mira-chan." – dijo goten mientras alzaba vuelo de regreso a la academia, mientras Mira se quedaba dormida en los brazos del sayajin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **Oficina del Director**

Goten y mira le dijeron al director todo lo que ocurrió en aquella ciudad y de la pelea que tuvo goten con los causantes de la desaparición de las personas –"bien pueden retirarse, sé que están cansados." – el director despacho a ambos tumbándose este en la silla, pensando el enorme problema que goten acababa de evitarles.

 **Pasillos**

Goten y mira caminaban por los pasillos en un silencio cómodo entre ellos, ambos llegaron a la habitación de Mira –"bueno descansa mira-chan, no puedo esperar para volver a trabar contigo." – Goten se despedía con su usual sonrisa –" _es ahora o nunca." –_ pensó mira decidida a dar ese paso en la relación con el sayajin.

Mira se apresuró a tomar de la muñeca a goten deteniéndolo, goten volteo a verla dándose cuenta que mira ocultaba un enorme sonrojo con su cabello, antes que el sayajin tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, mira lo beso y eso lo sorprendió mucho.

El podía esperar un beso de cualquier chica, incluso podía esperar más un beso de lilith que siempre decía que había que ser recatados en ese aspecto, que de la propia mira, siendo esta alguien seria y muy poco abierta a las demás personas con excepción de akio y goten mismo.

Sin pensar más goten decidió corresponder al beso tomándola por la cintura profundizando más el beso, alegrando mucho a mira ya que goten se había tardado en responder.

Un par de segundos más duro el beso, ya que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, antes de decir algo, mira se encerró en su habitación y goten se retiró del lugar también.

Mira se tiro en la cama boca abajo, con el rostro muy rojo –"fue mejor de lo que pensé." – mira al decir eso se sonrojo aún más expulsando vapor por la cabeza, recordando el beso entre ella y el sayajin, hasta que al fin se quedó dormida con una sonrisa y pensando en los siguientes días que pasaría con el sayajin y solo sabía algo, sería interesante y divertido a la vez.

 **Bueno hasta aquí queda el capítulo, espero les guste mucho porque créanme usar solo una pequeña parte de la saga de majin boo, para darle desarrollo a la relación de goten y mira y lo que hice me gustó mucho.**

 **Ahora la siguiente en tener su avance pueden escogerlo nuevamente ustedes, pero estos serán despues de que haga el especial de la primera película, ya que la segunda aun la tengo pendiente para ver.**

 **Próximos avances en la relación con goten  
**

 **Levy**

 **Lilith**

 **Arin**

 **Lise**

 **Yui**

 **Lugh**

 **Bueno elijan en los comentarios a la siguiente chica en tener un avance en la relación con goten, ahora si me despido yo fui GohanSayajin9 hasta la próxima**

Capítulo 12: Trinity Seven la Película 1


End file.
